Empêcher l'apocalypse
by Thebookeater364
Summary: Pacific Rim UA. Traduction. Robb est un ancien pilote traumatisé par la mort de son père, survenue quatre ans plus tôt. Theon est un mécanicien au passé sombre qui a juré de ne plus piloter. Révélés mentalement compatibles, ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'accepter de faire équipe pour sauver l'humanité des kaijus. Aucun d'eux ne pensait trouver l'amour ainsi. Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà sur le fandom de Game of thrones après quelques semaines d'inactivité ! Comme d'habitude, il s'agit d'une traduction : l'histoire originale se trouve sur archive of our own à l'adresse suivante _:_ /works/1732541/chapters/3695288. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction en deux parties écrite par janie-tangerine, auteur dont je traduirai certainement plusieurs fanfictions parce que je les aime beaucoup : elles sont carrément fluffy, mais après la fin de la saison 5, je pense que le fandom de GOT mérite beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP de fluff ! ^^

Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où les personnages de GOT se retrouvent projetés dans le monde chaotique que dépeint le film de Guillermo del Toro "Pacific Rim" et qui reprend quelques éléments de l'intrigue de ce même film. On retrouve donc plus ou moins Robb Stark dans le rôle de Raleigh Becket, Theon dans celui de Mako Mori, Davos dans celui du Marshall et Brienne et Jaime dans ceux des scientifiques fous. Pour les autres, vous le découvrirez assez rapidement tout au long de cette fanfiction. Toutefois si les personnages ici reprennent quelques caractéristiques du film, ils ont été retravaillés et adaptés en fonction de ce qu'ils sont dans l'univers de Game of Thrones, même si certains frisent l'OC (je préfère prévenir).

Avertissement : cette fanfiction contient de nombreux couples homosexuels, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Pairings : Robb/Theon , Jaime/Brienne , Sam/Jon , Renly/Loras , Stannis/Davos , Ellaria/Oberyn , past Ramsay/Theon

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien à moi sauf la traduction. Les personnages, l'histoire appartiennent à George R.R. Martin et la fanfiction originale à janie-tangerine, que je remercie une nouvelle fois pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fanfiction qui me tenait à coeur.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, Stark, dit Theon alors qu'ils avançaient vers Vent Gris.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment la première personne à me le faire remarquer, répliqua Robb en jetant un coup d'œil à son ancien Jaguar à présent réparé _ il ne pensait pas qu'il le reverrait en si bon état un jour : il avait l'air flambant neuf. Et je pense que nos résultats de compatibilité disent le contraire.

Pour sûr, putain. Robb s'était battu contre vingt-cinq candidats avant que Theon n'accepte de tenter le coup _ et il ne l'aurait jamais fait si le Marshall Mervault n'avait pas insisté.

Il n'avait fallu que deux secondes à Robb pour comprendre que Theon était différent. Et il savait que Theon l'avait senti, lui aussi.

Grand dieu, leur connexion était encore plus douce que celle qu'il avait eue avec son propre père, et il s'empêcha de penser au jour où Ned était mort, dans ce même Jaguar où il s'apprêtait à entrer.

oOo

-On a besoin de toi, lui dit Davos Mervault lorsqu'il vint le trouver durant sa pause déjeuner. Le Mur à demi-bâti apparut derrière lui. Il entendit Renly Baratheon aux informations diffusées à la télévision déclarer que les habitants étaient sains et saufs grâce à son frère et lui et à quoi pensait donc le gouvernement de Port-Réal en refusant d'accorder des fonds au Programme Jaguar ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Marshall, vous étiez là, vous savez…

-J'étais là et crois-moi, je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu dois ressentir. Mais nous avons besoin de pilotes compétents, et il est hors de question que je remette ton ancien Jaguar entre les mains de deux novices, Robb. Tu sais aussi bien qu'un autre que ce Mur arrêtera que dalle et même si tu ne voulais pas piloter, tu perdrais ton temps ici. Il est important que tu saches que tu n'as jamais été le prolongement de ton père.

Robb soupira, ne trouvant pas même la force de le contredire. Mervault avait raison. Il n'était pas le Marshall du dernier Shatterdome intact pour rien. Du dernier existant, plutôt.

-Où ? Demanda Robb, conscient qu'à un moment donné il lui faudrait bien affronter ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier _ sans succès _ ces quatre dernières années (à savoir que son père était mort pendant qu'ils combattaient un ennemi de catégorie trois aux portes de White Harbor, et surtout que son père était mort alors que la fusion neuronale entre eux était toujours activée).

-On a tous été transférés à Pentos. C'est plus près de la brèche.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-On ne peut plus se contenter de les combattre. On doit attaquer directement la brèche avec une arme nucléaire. Tu comprends à présent pourquoi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de talentueux, pas vrai ?

Robb comprenait.

oOo

-Ca ne marchera jamais, murmura Theon alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du Jaguar. C'est… putain de merde, Robb, il y a exactement trois personnes qui pensent qu'on a une chance sur deux que ça marche : toi, le Marshall et Jaime Lannister.

Robb ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Et bien, je présume que je sais avec qui je veux me connecter, il me semble que le Marshall est parvenu jusqu'ici grâce à son habileté à évaluer une situation, et Jaime Lannister est la seule personne sur cette putain de planète qui ait réussi à comprendre la composition de l'ADN du kaiju. Je trouve qu'on ne forme pas un si mauvais trio.

-Bordel de merde, le Marshall et toi vous êtes… biaisés et Lannister est complètement cinglé : il va vraiment faire affaire avec Roose Bolton, tout ça parce qu'il veut un putain de cerveau de kaiju… il s'est même connecté avec un cerveau de kaiju, putain ! Robb, je ne…

-Theon, l'interrompit Robb pendant qu'ils s'installaient, arrête. Je sais. Et d'accord, tu te comportes comme un crétin la plupart du temps…

-Hé !

-Mais tu devrais savoir que parmi tous ceux avec qui tu pourrais te connecter, je suis peut-être le seul qui pourrait comprendre ?

oOo

Robb rencontra Theon Greyjoy sous la pluie torentielle de Pentos (ce qui prouvait que les kaijus foutaient tout en l'air, parce qu'il n'avait jamais plu autant à Essos) dès qu'il sortit de l'avion qui l'y avait conduit. Davos Mervault le présenta comme étant l'ingénieur qui avait réparé Vent Gris et Theon eut l'air de rougir lorsqu'il dit qu'il avait fait un travail d'artiste. Son nom lui parut familier pourtant, mais Robb ne chercha pas à insister.

-Tu en as déjà piloté un ? Lui demanda Robb par pure curiosité tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Shatterdrome.

Theon regarda par la fenêtre.

-Avant, oui. Plus maintenant. Et jamais un comme le tien.

Robb pouvait le sentir lorsque quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas poursuivre une conversation, et il n'insista pas.

Le Shatterdrome était… et bien, exactement comme dans son souvenir, mais bien plus peuplé. Mais encore une fois, tous les pilotes de Jaguar encore en vie se retrouvaient coincés ici, alors il pouvait difficilement s'attendre à ce qu'il en soit autrement. Theon ne parla pas à grand monde et au bout d'un moment, il s'excusa et déclara qu'il devait aller vérifier quelques détails techniques avant qu'ils essaient de refaire marcher Vent Gris.

Robb était pratiquement certain d'avoir entendu « si seulement Greyjoy pouvait cesser de se comporter comme un connard » et « nous y revoilà, pourquoi cet avorton est incapable de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit ». Ce n'était pas du tout l'impression qu'avait eue Robb, mais là non plus il ne demanda pas la moindre explication.

Les présentations qui suivirent varièrent de « super » à « véritablement catastrophiques ». Ce fut le cas pour Renly Baratheon qui accueillit Robb en lui demandant si quatre ans d'inactivité ne l'avaient pas rouillé et en ajoutant que puisque son Jaguar serait celui qui détruirait la faille avec une arme nucléaire pendant que Robb resterait en retrait, il ferait mieux de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Les choses se passèrent un peu mieux avec Stannis, son frère, qui serra les dents lorsque Renly quitta la pièce, s'excusa auprès de Robb pour son comportement, échangea avec lui une ferme poignée de mains et partit à sa suite. Les frères Tyrell, l'équipe de lancement _ Garlan, Loras et Willas, qui disposaient du seul Jaguar doté de trois bras _ étaient suffisamment courtois mais pas excessivement amicaux. Oberyn Martell et Elaria Sand _ le couple pas vraiment marié en provenance de Dorne _ étaient, eux, ouvertement amicaux, ce qui changeait agréablement de Renly Baratheon.

L'équipe scientifique lui parut immédiatement cinglée _ la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était de voir Jaime Lannister, brillant scientifique et véritable expert en biologie kaiju (sans oublier fils aîné du magnat qui finançait la construction du Mur _ il semblait d'ailleurs à Robb qu'il était en froid avec sa famille depuis plusieurs années) en pleine dispute avec une femme légèrement plus grande que lui, bien plus massive et qui, de toute évidence, n'accordait pas la moindre attention à ses activités tandis qu'il avait les deux mains plongées dans un foie de kaiju et qu'elle écrivait des équations sur son tableau noir.

Il apprit ensuite que cette femme était Brienne de Tarth, génie absolu des mathématiques, la personne qui avait dessiné les plans du Jaguar alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et dont elle avait programmé les logiciels pour la plupart. Ils formaient un tableau frappant par son étrangeté : ils partageaient une pièce qu'une bande délimitait en deux parties égales, lui était vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et de jeans crasseux alors qu'elle portait une jupe longue ainsi qu'une chemise, couvertes de craie, mais parfaitement soignées.

Ils passaient également leur temps à se chamailler, mais Jaime lui révéla gaiement qu'ils ne feraient pas la moitié de leur travail aussi bien s'ils ne se provoquaient pas, et Brienne ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire avant de prévenir Mervault qu'un ennemi de catégorie quatre allait peut-être se montrer avant la fin de la journée.

Cet après-midi là, Robb se battit contre quinze personnes susceptibles d'être compatibles avec lui. Theon avait sélectionné chacun d'entre eux.

Ce fut un véritable fiasco.

Il se battit contre Theon le matin suivant et leur échange était si doux et parfait qu'il avait du mal à le croire. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, il voyait les yeux de Theon s'animer sous l'effet de la joie qu'il ressentait, et personne autour d'eux ne parlait ni ne commentait et Davos Mervault finit par se racler la gorge quand au bout de quinze minutes, il constata qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'ascendant sur l'autre.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a un candidat.

Theon se précipita hors de la pièce.

Robb tenta de lui parler à travers la porte de sa chambre, mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

Au dîner, Renly Baratheon déclara que si jamais Robb faisait véritablement équipe avec Greyjoy, ils formeraient le couple le plus mal assorti qu'il lui ait été donné de voir et ce serait hilarant à voir, pas vrai, et Robb finit par lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage pour le faire taire. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec Theon, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser Renly parler ainsi de quelqu'un qui s'était toujours montré chaleureux envers Robb et qui était tout sauf inutile s'il pouvait réparer Vent Gris tout seul.

Stannis n'intervint même pas pour dire à Robb qu'il avait eu tort de réagir ainsi, et Renly quitta la pièce, soutenu par Loras Tyrell.

Robb décida de demander à Davos.

Davos soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire. Et ça s'est passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là, donc tu ne dois pas en avoir entendu parler. Tu vois, il n'y a que deux personnes dans le monde qui aient perdu leur équipier de fusion pendant un combat contre un kaiju. Toi et lui.

-Quoi ?

-C'était sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'un ennemi de catégorie quatre s'attaquait aux Iles de Fer _ elle l'a poussé dans la capsule d'échappement et l'a éjecté du Jaguar une minute avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec le kaiju alors qu'elle était encore à l'intérieur. Je ne vais pas trop entrer dans les détails parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et que tu le découvriras bien assez tôt lors de votre fusion de toute manière _ si on parvient à le convaincre d'accepter _ mais il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis.

-Ca ne fait rien, répondit Robb, je ne m'en suis jamais remis non plus.

oOo

-D'accord, tu as raison sur ce point, lui concéda Theon tandis qu'ils prenaient place. Mais… je t'assure que tu ne veux vraiment pas ça, Stark. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

-Theon, tu sais très bien que tout ça, c'est des conneries. Je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un avec qui… avec qui je pourrais faire ce que je fais avec toi. Et ça, je le sais.

-Tu accordes beaucoup trop ta confiance aux autres, soupira Theon alors que la nacelle se mettait en position. Stark, je… je fous tout en l'air. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité.

-Theon, ferme-là et faisons-le. Etant donné que sur les cinquante-trois simulations que tu as faites, tu en as réussi cinquante-trois, excuse-moi de ne pas te croire.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, d'abord ?

Robb leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Par Davos Mervault, qui d'autre ?

-Putain de traître, siffla Theon.

-Si vous avez fini de badiner, on peut peut-être commencer, intervint Samwell Tarly à l'autre bout de la ligne et… _ oui, certes, point pour lui. Même si Robb ne se remettrait jamais du fait que le chef du contrôle technique fût également le compagnon de son demi-frère, et il souhaita de toutes ses forces que Jon ne se trouvât pas au Nord, en train de réparer les dégâts causés par le dernier ennemi de catégorie quatre répertorié qui avait détruit le Mur fraîchement construit, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Bien sûr, répondit Robb, en se coiffant de son casque cérébral.

Theon l'imita, l'air totalement découragé.

-Allez, dit Robb, essayons simplement. Tu connais les règles. Ferme les yeux, ne chasse pas le lapin, et ça va être du gâteau.

-Si seulement, marmonna Theon, mais ensuite il dit à Sam que c'était bon pour lui.

-Très bien. Connexion confirmée, dit alors Sam, interface neuronal initié, monsieur.

Donc Davos Mervault devait être présent, supposa Robb.

-Vent Gris prêt et en place, déclara gaiement Sam quelques secondes plus tard.

-Vent Gris paré pour la fusion neuronale, ajouta Mervault.

Bien. Très bien. Robb pouvait le faire. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des lustres, mais il était bon à ça. Pas une fois il n'avait chassé le lapin, son père non plus, il allait y arriver. A condition qu'il ne commence pas à penser à White Harbor, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ici.

-Départ dans quinze secondes, quatorze, treize, douze…

-Theon. Ça va aller.

Theon hocha la tête d'un air tendu, sans même regarder Robb en face.

-Fusion neuronale activée, déclara le tableau de bord de Vent Gris lorsque le compteur tomba à zéro.

Interface neuronal initié.

Robb prit une grande inspiration.

Hémisphère droit calibré. Hémisphère gauche calibré. Prêt à être activé.

Et puis la connexion fut activée.

Robb essaya de ne s'accrocher à rien. Il ne prit pas la peine de penser aux souvenirs que Theon, il en était sûr, voyait en ce moment : comment sa mère l'avait bercé lorsqu'il s'était écorché le genou à trois ans, lui et Jon faisant la course pour savoir lequel des deux monterait le plus haut, les chamailleries de ses sœurs _ systématiquement, Robb prenait la défense de Sansa et Jon celle d'Arya _ la première fois que ses petits frères étaient allés à l'école, le jour où un kaiju avait frappé sur la Narrow Sea pour la première fois, sa décision d'aller à l'Académie parce que son père était dans l'armée et qu'il voulait fusionner avec lui _ après que la technologie Jaguar s'était développée _ et il ignora complètement ce jour maudit à White Harbor _ Theon n'avait pas besoin de ce souvenir, lorsque la fusion s'était brisée suite à la mort de Ned et que Robb avait dû achever le kaiju seul, aveuglé par le chagrin.

Theon avait bien commencé, lui aussi _ Robb n'avait pas le temps de voir grand chose, tout allait si vite _mais il vit une famille qui ne ressemblait en aucune façon à la sienne, où les deux seules personnes dont Theon semblaient se soucier étaient sa sœur et sa mère. Il vit une enfance solitaire, qui le devint encore plus après la mort de la mère de Theon _ d'un cancer visiblement _ et puis le kaiju apparut et il vit le père de Theon envoyer tous ses enfants à l'Académie. Rodrik et Maron, les deux premiers, ne passèrent pas le premier semestre, mais Theon et sa sœur Asha passèrent tous les tests avec brio, mais ensuite Rodrik et Maron furent renvoyés et devinrent encore plus amers envers lui, et puis Asha mourut sans pouvoir empêcher le kaiju de détruire Harlaw et il ne le put pas lui non plus parce qu'il flottait dans une capsule de sauvetage loin d'ici et l'espace d'un instant, Robb ressentit une douleur qui était semblable et en même temps différente de la sienne _ au moins, la fusion neuronale s'était brisée longtemps avant que Asha ne meure écrasée dans sa propre machine _ mais Theon passa rapidement à autre chose, et Robb ne distingua rien d'autre qu'une tache noire qui lui donna presque envie de vomir à cause de toutes les émotions négatives qu'elle renvoyait, et Robb en voyait presque la fin, il voyait le pont neuronal se stabiliser et…

Il se retrouva au Shatterdrome de Port-Réal.

Le souvenir était beaucoup trop net alors qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des lustres, et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Theon était en train de chasser le LAPIN.

Merde, pensa-t-il avant d'entendre une voix s'élever.

-Tu es complètement inutile, déclara quelqu'un depuis la pièce se trouvant à gauche de Robb. Le ton de la voix le fit se sentir horrible _ c'était tellement froid que Robb en avait presque envie de vomir.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et vit Theon, assis sur une chaise, les épaules voûtées, faisant face à un grand bureau occupé par un homme qui devait avoir dans la soixantaine _ mais son visage rongé par l'amertume lui en faisait paraître soixante-quinze.

Une étiquette était posée sur le bureau. Balon Greyjoy.

Son père, donc.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, papa… elle m'a éjecté avant même que j'aie pu…

-Ne t'avise pas de parler de ta sœur devant moi. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte, putain.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi d'être éjecté, si ?

-Si tu avais été meilleur, elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin ! Mais que sais-tu de ces choses-là… J'aurais dû lui dire de faire équipe avec Maron, pas avec toi.

-Maron n'a pas réussi…

-Ne t'aventure même pas sur ce chemin ! J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un bon à rien, quad je pense à ta mère qui te dorlotait et te faisait croire que tu étais tellement meilleur que les autres… mais non, il fallait que tu foutes tout en l'air et que tu tues ta sœur ! Et en plus j'apprends que tu vis à la colle avec le bâtard de ce fils de pute de Roose Bolton ?!

-Je n'ai… je ne savais même pas que c'était lui, et je l'ai quitté…

-Avec le bâtard de ce fils de pute de Roose Bolton ! Comment est-ce possible que nous soyons du même sang ?

-Je suis désolé, sanglota Theon.

-Oh, et il pleure… Tu crois vraiment que ça va arranger ton cas ?

Robb ne voulait même pas savoir combien il avait envie de vomir suite à cela mais… putain. Putain. Ça faisait au moins trois minutes qu'il était là. Au-dehors, ils devaient être complètement paniqués, si cela faisait autant de temps qu'ils chassaient le LAPIN.

-Theon ! Hurla-t-il.

Personne ne l'entendit. Evidemment.

-Theon, bordel, ce n'est pas réel ! Et tu sais que ce ne sont que des conneries !

L'espace d'un instant, rien ne se passa, puis Theon se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et les joues striées de larmes.

Robb s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il pouvait le voir, et puis :

-Greyjoy, je pense que ça suffit, pas vrai ?

Davos Mervault, trois ans plus jeune, pénétra dans la pièce, Stannis Baratheon sur les talons. Davos avait l'air furieux et Stannis… serrait les dents. Robb songea que cette façon de serrer les dents devait être celle qu'il employait lorsqu'il était énervé.

-Quoi ?

-Assez, répéta Mervault, l'air en colère comme jamais Robb ne l'avait vu _ Mervault était réputé pour ne jamais s'énerver à moins que les choses ne soient vraiment sérieuses. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce propos et je pense que votre fils non plus. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

-C'est de sa faute si…

-Avez-vous au moins pris la peine de regarder la bande de surveillance ? Votre fille s'est rendue compte qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance contre ce monstre et qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour s'en sortir tous les deux. Elle a fait son choix, celui de le sauver, et il n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'était une décision courageuse et honorable et je ne vous laisserai pas dégrader ça. Vous dites aimer votre fille, mais j'ai l'impression que vous lui manquez cruellement de respect en cet instant, non ? Sans parler du fait qu'alors que vos deux premiers fils étaient, en réalité, complètement inutiles pour ce travail, Theon était le premier de sa classe et de tous les cours supplémentaires qu'il a pris. Il a tué son premier kaiju à dix-sept ans simplement pour éviter que sa sœur ait à choisir un autre partenaire parce que vous insistiez pour que ça se fasse en famille. Il nous a sans aucun doute été plus utile que vous ne l'avez jamais été et je ne vous ai pourtant jamais entendu ne serait-ce que le mentionner durant tout ce temps où nous avons travaillé ensemble. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la chance que vous avez…

-La chance que j'ai…

-Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que j'ai perdu ma femme et deux de mes enfants lors d'une attaque et les deux autres parce qu'ils sont morts de la même façon que votre fille ? Et je peux vous assurer que si l'un d'eux avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver l'autre, j'en aurais pleuré de joie, putain. Vous avez perdu un enfant, j'en ai perdu quatre. Oui, vous avez de la chance. Et ensuite vous avez l'audace de le critiquer parce qu'il sortait avec un psychopathe notoire alors qu'il est consumé par le chagrin, lui aussi, et vous ne lui aviez même pas adressé la parole une seule fois avant cette conversation stupide ? Allez vous faire foutre, je vous renvoie à Pyke dès demain.

-Mervault, vous n'avez pas le droit…

-Je suis le plus haut gradé. J'en ai le droit. Mais puisque je suis sûr que votre fils peut m'être d'une grande aide, il est le bienvenu s'il souhaite rester.

-Theon, siffla Robb une nouvelle fois, et Theon lui rendit son regard en secouant la tête.

-Stark, répondit-il, l'air résigné.

-Tu sais que Mervault a raison, pas vrai ?

-Il a tort, répliqua Theon, d'une voix presque inaudible. Il est bien intentionné, mais il se trompe. Je l'ai tuée… répéta-t-il, la voix tremblante. Et je n'ai même pas réussi à faire mon deuil les premiers mois, et je suis juste… tout ce que je touche, je le fous en l'air, je fous toujours tout en l'air…

-Hé. Ecoute-moi, d'accord ? Il n'est pas trop tard. Vraiment. On a surmonté le reste sans problèmes, pas vrai ? Et Mervault a raison, merde, je n'avais peut-être que seize ans quand je suis monté dans un Jaguar pour la première fois mais c'était ce que je voulais. Personne ne m'a poussé à le faire. Et puis… tu as fait ça pendant quatre ans et après ça, tu n'as pas jeté l'éponge : tu es allé de l'avant et tu as accompli des miracles d'ingénierie, pas vrai ? Ton père a tout foutu en l'air, pas toi. Maintenant, allons-nous en d'ici, on peut encore stabiliser le pont. Viens, personne n'imagine que nous deux, ça peut marcher, alors pourquoi ne pas leur prouver le contraire ?

-Mon dieu, tu parles sérieusement… dit Theon, mais il souriait à moitié. Il finit par hausser les épaules et par répondre :

-Oh et puis, on pourrait tout aussi bien essayer. Le souvenir disparut ensuite complètement et il y eut juste de la lumière et…

-Fusion neuronale solide et fermement ancrée, énonça la voix de Sam, débordante de soulagement. Mon dieu, vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs… On était sur le point de vous déconnecter et tout et tout.

-Pas besoin, répondit Robb, souriant, ressentant pleinement la connexion, dans tout son corps, jusque dans ses os. Il sentit ensuite une vague de pur soulagement le submerger à sa droite et il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Theon pour savoir qu'il voulait lever son bras droit et allonger sa jambe gauche. Il entendit vaguement des applaudissements retentir à l'extérieur lorsqu'ils bougèrent d'une manière parfaitement syncronisée.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, dit Mervault à l'autre bout de la ligne mais Robb était certain que ce commentaire ne lui était pas destiné. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard à Theon, il s'aperçut que ce dernier le regardait avec une telle douceur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement encore.

-J'ai comme l'impression que le trio de fous furieux avait raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très bien, Stark, tu as gagné pour cette fois, répondit Theon, et Robb le sentit tellement heureux à travers leur connexion neuronale qu'il n'essaya même pas de répliquer.

oOo

Lorsque la simulation prit fin qu'ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, Robb se sentait gonflé d'orgueil sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Personne n'essaya même de sous-entendre que ça aurait pu être une mauvaise idée. Renly semblait terriblement désolé vis a vis de toute cette histoire et leur présenta des excuses pour son comportement des premiers jours. Robb décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de rester à couteaux tirés et les accepta _ sans compter que Renly était complètement épuisé (comme tout le monde, mais étant donné que son frère et lui avaient tué cinq kaijus durant les deux dernières semaines, ils l'étaient probablement encore plus). Deux filles, toutefois, y trouvèrent à redire et chuchotèrent entre elles :

-Tu arrives à croire qu'ils sont neuronalement compatibles, toi ? Comment un type aussi sympa que Robb peut-il être compatible avec un connard pareil ?

-Qui sait. Tant qu'ils continuent à buter des kaijus, je ne m'en plaindrai pas.

Robb était sur le point d'intervenir mais Lannister vint à leur rencontre, l'un de ses yeux injecté de sang, traînant Brienne derrière lui. Il le félicita avant d'administrer une grande claque _ peut-être un peu trop forte _ dans le dos de Theon.

-Tu me dois de l'argent, Greyjoy.

-Pardon ?

-Qui a parié contre toi, il y a trois ans, que tu n'étais pas un pilote de merde et que tu reposerais un jour ton cul dans un de ces machins ?

-Ouais, et bien, tu auras peut-être cet argent une fois qu'on sera sûr que le monde n'a pas explosé, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Très bien, mais tu as une dette envers moi.

-Oh, pour… félicitations à vous deux, l'interrompit Brienne et pour cela, Robb eut très envie de la remercier. Et Jaime, tu es à peine en vie, j'aurai perdu dix ans de ma putain de vie _ si jamais on survit à ça _ à cause de la frayeur que ton état m'a causé quand je t'ai trouvé dans le labo, et tu penses à te rappeler de l'argent que te doit Greyjoy ?

-Je suis peut-être un Lannister en disgrâce, mais on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement des caractéristiques familiales contenues dans son ADN, ribaude.

Ribaude ? Brienne se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. OK. Sûrement une blague entre eux.

-Les caractéristiques familiales étant… ? Demanda Robb.

-Entasser de l'argent, bien sûr.

-Je te déteste, soupira Brianne, et il était évident qu'elle ne le pensait pas le moins du monde.

oOo

Ce soir-là, Robb trouva Theon assis dans le cockpit ouvert du Jaguar démantelé aux côtés de Vent Gris _ c'était une antiquité tout juste bonne à être exposée dans un musée, il manquait les pièces essentielles, mais il restait suffisamment haut pour leur permettre de contempler l'horizon et les quelques étoiles qui s'y trouvaient.

-Pas de sommeil de la victoire ?

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup, Theon haussa les épaules. Et quand ça m'arrive, c'est pour rêver d'Asha et du moment où elle m'a demandé de passer le bonjour à tout le monde de sa part avant de m'éjecter. Et après je me demande pourquoi je suis déglingué comme ça…

-Et bien, maintenant…

-Sans déconner, elle se suicide et la dernière chose qu'elle me dit c'est « passe le bonjour à tout le monde » ?

-Tu sais que tu es aussi responsable de la mort de ta sœur que je le suis de celle de mon père, pas vrai ? Autrement dit, ce n'est pas de notre faute.

-Je… je sais tout ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de le comprendre vraiment, mais… tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé.

-Ton père est un connard. Et j'espère que ça aussi, tu le sais.

-Putain, oui. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. J'ai passé vingt et un ans de ma vie à essayer de le rendre fier par tous les moyens. Mais je suppose que c'est autant d'efforts de gâchés.

-Tant pis pour lui. Tu es doué.

-Je suis…

-Tu l'es, idiot. Il faut deux personnes pour piloter l'un de ces engins, et je suis à peu près certain que ta sœur n'avait pas pour habitude de s'encombrer de choses inutiles. Il n'y a qu'un détail qui m'intrigue : pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé à réparer mon Jaguar ?

Theon haussa les épaules puis bougea de façon à ce que l'un de ses genoux se retrouve plaqué contre sa poitrine tandis que son autre jambe se balançait dans le vide.

-Je ne comptais pas recommencer à piloter un jour. Comme si je pouvais faire confiance à qui que ce soit, de toute façon. Et… je me débrouillais bien dans l'ingénierie. Vraiment bien. Pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Asha l'avait remarqué, mais… quand mon père est parti, je suis resté là et j'ai commencé à réparer les machines qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Ton… Vent Gris était là, le noyau encore opérationnel mais le reste complètement fichu. Celui qu'Asha et moi pilotions était irrécupérable mais… pas celui-ci. Et je savais que c'était le seul qui… avait connu une situation pareille au mien. J'ai dit à Mervault que je voulais le réparer, il m'a répondu qu'on aurait toujours besoin d'un maximum de machines opérationnelles et de me dépêcher de le faire. Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné qu'il comptait te voir dedans.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une célébrité, tu sais.

-Tu parles sérieusement ? Merde, ça va être embarrassant.

-Tu sais, tu t'es peut-être débrouillé pour me le cacher la première fois, mais il n'est pas impossible que je le découvre la prochaine fois.

-… Est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes ont piloté ces engins avant même d'avoir dix-huit ans ?

-Pas vraiment ?

-Seulement deux. Toi et moi. Mais tu as commencé un an avant moi. Et tu étais vraiment doué. A ce moment-là, je pensais, hé, mais si tu as réussi, je pourrais faire pareil même si je ne me sentais pas du tout prêt.

Robb… Robb se sentit vraiment flatté en entendant cela, et Theon rougit au moment-même où Robb pensa cela, ce qui voulait probablement dire que du côté de Theon du moins, des effets secondaires dus à leur connexion subsistaient.

Intéressant.

-Hé, je suis vraiment très flatté.

-Sois maudit, je pensais vraiment que les gens exagéraient quand ils n'arrêtaient pas de répéter à quel point tu es gentil.

-Oh, ils n'exagèrent donc pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Theon, la voix incertaine. Et ça me fout la trouille.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et Robb eut envie de se gifler _ c'était encore une chose qu'il avait vu durant leur connexion : lorsque sa sœur était morte, Theon n'avait pas essayé de faire semblant et de se montrer sympathique envers qui que ce soit autre que Davos Mervault ou Sam, donc par conséquent ce n'est pas comme si les gens se montraient chaleureux envers lui. Après tout, si on se demandait comment il était seulement possible qu'ils soient compatibles, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me montrer encore plus gentil : merci d'avoir réparé Vent Gris.

-Je t'en prie, mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment rendu service sur ce coup-là.

-Non, tu nous as rendu service à tous les deux.

-Pardon ?

-Malgré ton brillant CV, tu es parfois un véritable idiot. Si l'un de nous meurt durant un combat contre un kaiju, Vent Gris sera probablement notre tombe à tous les deux, pas seulement la mienne. Ou la tienne. Tu crois vraiment que je vais chercher un autre partenaire de fusion maintenant ?

-Tu devrais. J'ai failli…

-Tu t'es repris en main, et c'était la première fois depuis des années que tu le faisais, ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même. Quand au reste ? Merde, je crois que je suis encore plus compatible avec toi que je ne l'étais avec mon père. Ce serait stupide de ma part de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

-… Oh. Très bien, alors. Pas comme si j'allais partir.

Grand dieu, il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait accepter le moindre compliment. Robb ne demanda pas la moindre explication concernant ce souvenir masqué qu'il avait à peine effleuré lors de leur fusion et ne réfléchit même pas en prenant la main de Theon dans la sienne. Il entrelaça leurs doigts en pensant « et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais partir non plus, pas vrai ? » et Theon ne chercha pas à se dégager, préférant lever la tête pour le regarder après avoir fixé leurs mains jointes pendant un moment.

-Tu ne vas pas partir ?

Euh. Robb était sûr de ne pas l'avoir dit à haute voix _ Theon devait certainement ressentir les effets secondaires de leur fusion davantage que lui. Lui pouvait à peine discerner les émotions de Theon à présent. Et… et bien, ce n'était pas ce à quoi Robb s'était attendu, mais il pouvait s'y faire.

-Non, murmura Robb contre le creux de son oreille _ Theon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Robb quelques instants plus tard et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la main libre de Robb vint entourer l'arrière de sa tête.

Tout lui semblait tellement… bien, juste, pensa-t-il. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec des effets secondaires persistants de leur connexion _ c'est juste qu'ils étaient accordés, et plutôt bien, même, et Robb se dit que même si leur tentative de mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes à la tyrannie des kaijus échouait, il ne regretterait pas du tout d'être revenu.

oOo

-Brienne, je te parie que si on sort tous vivants de cette folie furieuse, ce vieux sagouin de Davos Mervault mariera Stark et Greyjoy avant qu'ils quittent les lieux.

-Jaime, ça fait dix ans que je partage mon espace vital avec toi, et j'aime à penser que je suis suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas parier contre toi l'argent que je travaille si dur à gagner. Surtout quand je n'ai pas été rémunérée depuis six mois.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, lui répondit Jaime en se préparant à aller chercher le cerveau de kaiju qu'il avait convaincu Bolton de lui trouver _ il haïssait cet homme, mais ils avaient vraiment besoin d'organes de kaiju à disséquer. Ils pourraient chercher à l'incarcérer après avoir empêché la fin du monde.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de revenir avec tes deux yeux injectés de sang, Lannister.

-Je n'oserais pas, répondit-il avec amabilité avant de se saisir de son manteau et de quitter la pièce. Il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Brienne posé sur lui.

oOo

-Tu sais, Stark, tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper Baratheon parce qu'il disait du mal de moi. Ça ne fait rien. Tout le monde finit par le faire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un argument valable pour me dissuader de le faire, répliqua Robb en regardant Theon qui se tenait devant sa porte, presque maladroitement.

-Bordel, tu parles sérieusement.

-Et tu as vraiment besoin de travailler ta confiance en toi. Mais en toute honnêteté… Theon, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je peux fusionner. Est-ce que tu peux au moins tenter le coup ?

-Je ne…

-Mervault m'a raconté. Je suis au courant, d'accord ? Et c'est pareil pour moi. Je ne veux pas le faire. Mais j'y suis obligé. S'il te plaît ne me force pas à chercher quelqu'un qui ne sera pas aussi doué que toi.

Theon le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

-OK. OK, Stark, je vais fusionner avec toi, putain. Seulement, ne viens pas te plaindre après parce que ça n'aura pas fonctionné, d'accord ?

Robb fut incapable de réprimer son sourire.

-D'accord. Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Le sourire de Theon était si faible qu'il était évident qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Robb songea qu'il serait vraiment très, très heureux de lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ J'essaierai de traduire et de publier la suite au plus vite mais je ne promets rien (hormis que je la posterai tôt ou tard, c'est sûr) car je risque d'être assez occupée dans les jours qui suivent et que la deuxième partie est au moins deux fois plus longue que la première et que ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais traduire demande un certain temps et beaucoup, beaucoup de relecture pour traquer les fautes ! Mais promis, j'essaierai de faire vite.

A bientôt ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Après un an d'absence, je publie (enfin !) le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette traduction que j'ai laissé traîner bien trop longtemps. Je m'excuse pour le retard et tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter ainsi que l'auteur, évidemment, qui m'avait donné son aval pour traduire son histoire._

 _Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction. L'histoire originale ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin et le scénario de cette fanfiction à janie_tangerine_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

\- 5

Ils auraient dû avoir plus de temps. 

Sauf que bien sûr, du temps, ils n'en avaient pas, songea Sam Tarly sous le contrecoup de l'attaque de l'ennemi de catégorie quatre qui avait fichu en l'air tous leurs plans soigneusement ficelés. 

Bon, peut-être pas soigneusement ficelé, mais sur le coup, il avait pensé que c'était un plan honorable. Quatre Jaguar en état de marche auraient suffi à pénétrer dans la faille le jour suivant, mais de toute évidence, Brienne ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calculs et un ennemi de catégorie quatre ainsi qu'un putain d'ennemi de catégorie cinq s'étaient effectivement pointés avant qu'ils aient pu mettre leur plan à exécution. 

Et pour rendre tout cela plus commode, il avait fallu qu'ils se pointent au moment même où Lannister était absent, occupé à négocier avec Roose Bolton. Ils avaient tenté de n'envoyer d'abord que les deux plus anciens Jaguar, celui des frères Tyrell et celui de Dorne, mais tous les autres les avaient rejoints au bout de quelques minutes lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que le combat était inégal. 

Ca aurait pu être pire, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux. 

Penser aux effectifs n'améliorait rien. Le seul point positif était que Stark, Greyjoy ainsi que leur Jaguar s'en étaient sortis sans la moindre égratignure ni pour eux ni pour la machine _ ils étaient les seuls dans ce cas-là. Tous ceux qui avaient pensé qu'ils faisaient une équipe mal assortie faisaient profil bas, surtout si on prenait en considération le fait que s'ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés et n'avaient pas défait l'ennemi de catégorie cinq, la situation aurait été bien pire. Quant au reste ? Pas de quoi sauter au plafond. Des trois frères Tyrell, seul Loras avait survécu, bien qu'il fût désormais couvert de brûlures _ qui heureusement, ne mettaient pas ses jours en danger _ et leur Jaguar n'était même pas bon à exposer dans un musée. Les Martell… et bien, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour s'extirper de leur Jaguar avant d'être écrasés mais ils se trouvaient tous deux actuellement au département médical, sévèrement blessés _à peu près partout_ , donc ils étaient hors jeu. Les Baratheon s'en étaient mieux tirés _ leur Jaguar n'avait besoin que de réparations minimes et Stannis s'en était sorti avec un bras cassé _ mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne restait que deux personnes neuronalement compatibles : Stark et Greyjoy, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre de les envoyer seuls dans la faille. Au milieu de ce bazar, Lannister manquait toujours à l'appel et dès que le danger imminent était passé, Brienne était partie en coup de vent en clamant que cet abruti complètement cinglé avait besoin qu'on lui apporte son putain de matériel en ville et qu'elle se chargeait personnellement de découvrir dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré. 

Pour résumer, ils avaient donc une division scientifique entière partie dieu sait où, deux machines opérationnelles, un couple de pilotes et un ennemi de catégorie cinq qui se pointerait dans une demi-journée si Brienne ne s'était pas trompée. 

Le fait est qu'elle ne se trompait jamais, donc prier pour que, cette fois-ci, elle ait tort ne serait pas d'une grande utilité. 

-Voilà le topo, soupira-t-il en fixant l'écran face à lui, priant pour qu'on ne l'appelle pas durant les cinq prochaines minutes, parce que s'il avait de grandes chances de mourir à tout moment avant le prochain coucher de soleil, il aimerait vraiment avoir ces cinq minutes-là juste pour lui. 

Evidemment, la transmission était perturbée _ il était à Pentos et Jon à Eastwatch, évidemment qu'elle l'était _ donc il ne put voir son visage que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit brouillé par les parasites, mais au moins, ils s'entendaient parfaitement. 

-Merde. Vous maintenez l'opération du coup ? 

Sam soupira et regretta le temps où ils étaient tous deux en cours de technologie à l'Académie, ce temps où les Jaguars semblaient indestructibles et où on pensait que les kaijus finiraient par disparaître. 

-Mervault a dit qu'il allait y repenser mais qu'on devait au moins essayer. Et encore une fois, il a raison. Si on le fait, on a une chance sur mille de survivre, alors que si on ne le fait pas, on va forcément y rester. Et de ton côté ? 

-C'est un désastre, répondit Jon en soupirant. Rien n'est récupérable. Il ne reste que des débris du Mur, les rares survivants sont regroupés dans l'abri souterrain et ce n'est pas comme si on avait une chance de remettre le Shatterdrome de Castle Black sur pieds et de recommencer à le faire fonctionner nous-mêmes. Surtout qu'il est complètement foutu. 

-Vraiment ? Merde. Tu sais, ça me manque parfois. 

-Ca te manque de t'entraîner sur toute cette glace ? La météo t'a grillé la cervelle ou quoi ? 

-En comparaison, ce n'était pas si mal, Sam haussa les épaules. L'espace d'un instant, la transmission redevint nette et il discerna clairement le regard de Jon qui le fixait à travers l'écran. 

-Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas coupé les cheveux ? demanda Sam lorsqu'il put enfin voir clairement son visage. 

-Et bien, tu as été le dernier à les passer au fil de tes ciseaux, je te laisse faire le calcul. 

-… Trois mois ? OK, j'abandonne. Jon lui adressa un demi sourire narquois qui ne dura qu'une seconde, mais tout bien considéré, c'était mieux que rien. Sam se força à lui rendre son sourire. 

Puis il entendit l'alarme. 

-Merde. Mervault doit avoir fini de reconsidérer son plan. Ecoute, je dois y aller mais… si c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit… 

-Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'idiot. Et salue Robb pour moi, d'accord ? 

\- … D'accord, répondit Sam, et la communication s'interrompit avant qu'il ait pu mettre fin à l'appel lui-même. Très bien, dans ce cas il ferait tout aussi bien d'y aller. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Mervault, il ne réussit même pas à se sentir anéanti vis a vis de la situation actuelle. Après tout, s'il mourait, ce serait sur une chaise confortable dans une cabine de contrôle technique et non dans l'océan durant un combat contre des monstres. C'était bien plus que tout ce que ceux qui s'apprêtaient à y aller pouvaient en dire. 

Il parvint au bureau peu de temps après, au même moment que Renly. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà le Marshall, Stannis, Loras Tyrell, Robb et Theon. Personne d'autre. 

\- 4 

Davos prit une grande inspiration et regarda ceux qui lui faisaient face, regrettant de n'être pas parvenu à trouver une solution moins foireuse, et que la situation soit aussi catastrophique qu'elle l'était, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de trop s'attarder là-dessus. Pas quand les heures étaient comptées ni quand une division scientifique entière n'était pas sur le coup pour l'informer si la situation avait changé au niveau de la faille. Ils allaient devoir faire avec la solution foireuse. 

-Messieurs, commença-t-il. J'aurais vraiment souhaité parvenir à trouver un meilleur plan que celui-ci, mais au point où en sont les choses, nous n'avons tout au plus que deux heures devant nous avant d'être obligés de partir. Vous savez tous ce que nous aurions dû faire, mais malheureusement, les deux Jaguar que nous avons perdu sont irrécupérables. On va donc devoir se débrouiller avec deux Jaguars seulement. Ce qui est déjà en soi une option suicidaire, mais tout de même mieux que rien. Maintenant… Robb, Theon, pour vous deux, c'est bon au moins. Le problème c'est Proudwing. » 

-Davos, si tu veux que je pilote… commença Stannis, mais Davos leva la main pour l'interrompre en plein milieu de sa phrase. Oui, certes, il savait que ce connard borné dirait ça, mais il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire. 

-Stannis, tu as le bras cassé à trois endroits différents. Et je sais que ça ne t'empêcherait pas de piloter et oui, je me souviens parfaitement de la fois où tu as tué un ennemi de catégorie deux avec une jambe cassée, mais tu en as bien assez fait pour l'humanité et la dernière chose que tu mérites c'est que je t'envoie te battre contre plus d'un kaiju de catégorie cinq dans cet état. 

-Je pourrais le faire, intervint Loras juste après, la voix rauque. Après tout, ce ne sont que des brûlures superficielles. Elles ne me font même pas tant souffrir que ça. Et je ne pense pas que la compatibilité soit un problème. 

Il rougit légèrement en disant cela et en sentant la main de Renly se poser sur son coude. Bien sûr que ce ne serait pas un problème, ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, mais c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Davos refusait. 

-Si tu pilotes et que par miracle nous parvenions tous à survivre, et que tu menais à bien ta mission, le corps couvert de blessures superficielles… tu te rends compte à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée ? On doit faire exploser la faille. Avec des décharges nucléaires. Je ne te laisserai pas t'exposer à toutes ces radiations si je peux l'empêcher : pas alors que tu n'as même pas trente ans, putain et que la combinaison n'est pas adaptée. 

-Et alors qui devrait s'y coller ? Demanda Renly, l'air perplexe pendant quelques instants avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ah. Il avait compris. 

-Tu fais équipe avec moi, soupira Davos. Il n'avait pas mis le pied dans un Jaguar depuis des années, pas depuis la dernière fois où il avait fait équipe avec Stannis avant que Renly n'arrive, et bien qu'il ait toujours été meilleur stratège que combattant, il se débrouillait bien au combat. Il le ferait. La compatibilité ne sera pas un problème. La seule chose que je faisais mieux que les autres pendant l'entraînement c'était bâtir un pont neuronal solide avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et bien que je ne me sois pas entraîné depuis longtemps, au moins, je ne suis pas blessé. Donc. Toi et moi, on y va en premier, Robb et Theon nous couvrent, Stannis prendra ma place. Et Sam, j'ai besoin que tu sois déjà en position parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un surveille que tout fonctionne pendant que nous y descendons. 

-A vos ordres, Sam se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Davos sentit la fatigue le gagner. 

-Très bien. Vous avez des questions ou c'est bon ? 

C'était bon pour tout le monde sauf pour Stannis qui le fixait bizarrement. Davos savait ce que signifiait ce genre de regard. 

-Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer, contentez-vous juste d'être prêts le moment venu. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas passer les deux dernières _ potentielles _ heures de votre vie à parler stratégie avec moi. 

Tyrell lui jeta un regard à demi-reconnaissant avant de prendre la main de Renly et de quitter la pièce avec lui. Theon lui adressa un signe de tête tendu avant de partir, suivi de près par Robb, et Davos se dit qu'il allait devoir parler au gamin avant qu'ils ne partent, mais pas tout de suite. 

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, dit Stannis lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait les entendre, ses épaules légèrement moins rigides, et Davos secoua la tête en posant sa main sur celle de Stannis. 

-Si, je le suis. 

-Davos, j'ai passé toute ma vie à faire ce que je devais faire, et ça devrait être à moi d'y descendre. Ça n'a aucune importance si… 

-Je sais que tu as passé toute ta vie à accomplir ton stupide devoir pour l'armée, le gouvernement et l'Académie, et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu vas rester ici. Les dieux savent que tu aurais mérité plus de reconnaissance que beaucoup qui se sont impliqués dans ce projet, mais puisque je doute que ça arrivera dans le futur, quelle que soit l'issue, tu mérites de te reposer. 

-Très bien, et tu te rends compte que si les choses tournent mal, ou si elles tournent bien mais que vous deviez tous mourir dans le processus, je serai complètement dévasté, Davos ? Parce qu'au moins, Tyrell aura toujours sa sœur. 

Davos savait aussi cela. Stannis avait perdu toute sa famille à l'exception de Renly lors d'attaques de kaiju, et il s'apprêtait à descendre avec lui. 

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je te jure que j'essaierai de nous tirer tous les deux d'affaire. Et si je ne peux sauver que l'un d'entre nous, alors je ferai tout pour sauver ton frère. 

-Va au diable, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un résultat satisfaisant, siffla Stannis en serrant les dents avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il y a une chose qui m'aiderait à me faire me sentir mieux, toutefois. 

-Très bien. Quoi ? 

-Laisse Renly rester ici et j'irai avec toi. 

-Quoi ? Il n'acceptera jamais. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il a à cœur d'accomplir son devoir autant que toi. 

-Une bonne chose que nous ayons au moins un point commun, mais tu ne comprends pas. Si vous mourez tous les deux, je ne serai pas le seul dévasté : le stupide petit ami de mon frère le sera également. Et peut-être que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais il a perdu la plupart de ses frères et sœurs il y a deux jours. Renly doit rester, et si la mission réussit, ils pourront faire leur vie tous les deux. En ce qui nous concerne… au point où on en est, serait-ce vraiment important si on ne s'en sortait pas ? Je ne te le demanderai pas si Greyjoy et Stark n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais puisqu'il est évident qu'ils le sont, je te le demande. 

… Et il avait entièrement raison. Stannis savait quel lien s'était créé entre Theon et lui ces dernières années, et peut-être aurait-il été plus inquiet vis a vis de sa propre survie si Robb n'était pas là _ après tout, si le seul parent qui vous restait était Balon Greyjoy, alors ça ne comptait pas. Mais Robb était là, à présent. 

-Merde, Stannis, si seulement les gens savaient que tu es romantique non seulement au point de vouloir mourir avec moi mais également au point de te sacrifier pour ton frère et son petit ami que tu n'apprécies même pas… 

-Tu n'oserais pas présenter les choses ainsi à qui que ce soit, j'espère. 

-Tu es fou ? C'est le genre de choses que je veux garder pour moi seul, répliqua Davos et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir sur sa décision, mais en entrelaçant ses doigts et ceux de Stannis, il se dit que ça valait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde ainsi. 

Renly protesta moitié moins que ce que Davos avait pensé, mais peut-être était-ce à cause du regard que lui lançait Stannis et du « pour l'amour du ciel, pour une fois, laisse-moi faire ce qui est égoïste » qu'il avait murmuré à travers ses dents serrées. Loras les regarda comme s'il avait honte de se sentir aussi soulagé, mais Davos n'allait certainement pas lui en tenir rigueur. 

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous équipés et prêts à partir. Robb et Theon se trouvaient dans la salle de contrôle à les attendre, et Davos se sentait gêné et non habilité pour ce genre de choses, mais quelqu'un devait le faire. 

-Robb, ça t'embêterait de nous laisser seuls un moment ? Je dois lui parler. 

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Robb avant de se diriger vers le Jaguar, Stannis sur les talons. Davos s'avança jusqu'aux escaliers avec Theon avant de l'arrêter. 

-Très bien. Je vais faire court parce que je sais ce que tu ressens durant ce genre de discussions. 

-Que… 

-Arrête. Il y a de grandes chances pour que l'un d'entre nous y reste. Ou nous deux, soit dit en passant. 

-Ce n'est pas… 

-La possibilité est là. Et si c'est le cas, et ça pourrait l'être, je veux juste que tu saches que, premièrement, tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse depuis que tu es sorti diplômé de l'Académie. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ton connard de père n'a jamais été fier de toi, mais puisque tu risques de mourir ce soir et que je pense vraiment que tu mérites d'entendre ça avant de mourir… 

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de le dire, ça me va… 

-Theon, contente-toi de la fermer et d'accepter le compliment. Je suis fier de toi, d'accord ? Maintenant va botter le cul des kaijus et ne t'avise pas de me dire que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle. 

Theon referma immédiatement la bouche, déglutit deux fois en fixant le sol, et lorsqu'il finit par redresser la tête, il était évident qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'essuyer les yeux. 

-OK. Très bien. J'y vais alors. Et… euh… je suis sûr que Stannis et vous pouvez botter le cul de plus de kaijus que Robb et moi. 

-Continue de le croire si ça te chante, répondit Davos avant que Theon ne fasse demi-tour et ne dévale les escaliers. Si Stark et lui survivaient, Davos allait définitivement devoir lui parler de certaines choses qu'il avait à savoir, mais il s'interdit de penser qu'il en aurait l'occasion. 

Il descendit lui aussi les escaliers et se dirigea vers le Jaguar qu'il partageait avec Stannis avant de se tourner vers le personnel du Shatterdrome _ ils étaient tous là, bien sûr.

-Très bien, messieurs dames, arrêtez de regarder et mettez-vous au travail. On doit empêcher cette putain d'apocalypse, déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers le centre de contrôle aux côtés de Stannis. Il ne s'autorisa pas à espérer qu'ils survivent tous les quatre à ce bordel. 

Mais dieu, comme il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. 

\- 3 

Ok, peut-être qu'il aurait dû penser à ça. 

Ou… y penser davantage. Ou mieux encore, il aurait dû se rappeler de l'heure à laquelle l'ennemi de catégorie cinq devait se pointer d'après Brienne, parce que même s'ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer en se lançant les piques les plus vicieuses au début, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était une merde, ni même qu'elle pouvait faire du mauvais travail. Si Brienne vous disait qu'un ennemi de catégorie cinq allait frapper à six heures du soir, alors il frapperait à six heures du soir pétantes, et vraiment, il aurait dû penser à ça avant de marchander pendant une heure avec ce maudit Roose Bolton pour obtenir des cerveaux de kaiju, et au moment même où il avait finalement réussi à convaincre ce fils de pute que les empires criminels spécialisés dans la dissection de kaijus pouvaient toujours se reconvertir alors que disséquer du kaiju quand tout le monde est mort n'était pas si facile, et puis ce putain d'ennemi de catégorie cinq s'était pointé. 

Un ennemi de catégorie cinq à sa recherche en plus, étant donné que de toute évidence, il l'avait vu durant cette connexion foireuse qu'il avait initiée avec l'autre cerveau et fantastique, il s'avérait maintenant que les cerveaux de ces créatures étaient connectés comme des abeilles au sein d'une ruche. Vraiment génial, songea-t-il, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait la carcasse de l'ennemi de catégorie quatre que Vent Gris avait abandonné au sol quelques minutes auparavant _ merci mon dieu, il n'avait pas eu à courir trop longtemps avant qu'il ne soit intercepté. 

Très bien, il n'était pas réputé pour son altruisme, mais il n'allait certainement pas se réfugier dans l'abri souterrain alors que cette chose était à sa recherche et qu'il y avait au moins deux cent personnes à l'intérieur. 

Au moins il n'avait qu'à passer un coup de fil pour que Brienne rapplique avec le matériel nécessaire. Maintenant, si seulement il n'avait pas besoin de rester vigilant… 

Oh, super, le voilà, songea-t-il lorsqu'il vit Bolton s'approcher de la carcasse avec ses stupides chaussures vernies et son costume Armani. Cela faisait un moment que ses hommes étaient occupés à découper le cadavre mais aucun n'avait touché à la tête, et il commençait à s'impatienter. 

-Bolton, putain, tu me dois un cerveau, dit-il sans préambule. 

-Tu es conscient du temps que ça prend pour disséquer… 

-Oh, va te faire foutre, l'interrompit Jaime. Tu as dû oublier entre temps, donc je vais te le répéter encore une fois. J'ai besoin de ce cerveau, ou on va tous crever. Toi, moi, ce taré que tu as engendré, tous les habitants de la ville et tes serviteurs ici présents. Donc soit tu leur ordonnes de me le fournir maintenant, soit… 

Jaime ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car un bruit à sa gauche l'en empêcha. 

Ensuite, il vit le ventre du kaiju remuer. 

Vie de merde, songea-t-il en s'éloignant en courant de ce putain de bébé kaiju qui venait de sortir du cadavre. Et cette fois il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais juste au moment où il était complètement hors d'haleine, la chose s'écrasa au sol, mais sans avoir au préalable manqué de peu de l'attraper et de lui avoir coupé le poignet assez profondément pour le couvrir de sang, lui faisant penser que s'il ne venait pas de tomber à l'instant, il lui aurait complètement sectionné, et Jaime n'aurait plus eu de main. 

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop jeune, songea-t-il en frissonnant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas besoin que Bolton lui fournisse un cerveau. Après tout, la tête était petite, suffisamment petite pour qu'il puisse suivre la même procédure que celle qu'il avait suivie dans le labo, s'il n'attendait pas trop. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela la base, criant à Brienne de se ramener immédiatement avec l'équipement adéquat et… d'accord. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle l'écouterait, parce que sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. 

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, et tandis qu'il se saisissait d'un mouchoir sale qui traînait dans sa poche et dont il allait devoir se contenter pour son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un vrai docteur, il résolut de ne pas penser qu'il s'était connecté avec un cerveau de kaiju seulement la veille et que s'il recommençait aussi vite, il pourrait se griller le cerveau pour de bon. S'il le faisait, sa main gauche allait commencer à trembler et il regarderait la droite sans être suffisamment détaché et il verrait le sang qui recouvrait son poignet et il se rendrait compte que ce n'était pas bon du tout, et qu'il devait immédiatement s'en occuper, et appellerait le quartier général. 

Il se préoccuperait de sa main plus tard. 

Non pas qu'il s'attendît à un quelconque remerciement ni même à être mentionné dans les livres d'histoire, étant donné qu'il n'était pas réellement sur le terrain _ sous l'océan _ et lorsqu'il avait choisi de faire ce métier, on lui avait souvent répété qu'il gâchait sa vie, mais après tout, et s'il était le genre de personnes qui lisait les histoires du Moyen-Âge et souhaitait devenir un chevalier, exactement comme ceux de la Table Ronde ? 

Toute sa famille à l'exception de Tyrion s'était moquée de lui à cause de cela, parce que, quelle idée stupide, et Jaime avait pensé qu'il devrait juste abandonner à un moment ou un autre. Mais ensuite, les kaijus étaient apparus, et il avait su que c'étaient en sciences qu'il était doué, pas en économie, et puisqu'il avait perdu sa famille, qu'il était la risée du milieu qu'ils fréquentaient et qu'on lui avait coupé toutes les ressources financières lui permettant de vivre décemment tout ça parce qu'il voulait sauver le monde et se comporter davantage comme Galahad et moins comme Mordred, il allait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé. 

Il était sur le point de jurer et d'appeler une nouvelle fois lorsque… 

-Espèce d'imbécile complètement cinglé, tu ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner ? Et ne me dis pas que tu comptais faire ça tout seul, tu as failli te tuer il y a quelques instants ! 

Il sursauta et vit Brienne qui se tenait face à lui, les vêtements complètement trempés, portant un sac sous son bras, les cheveux plaqués sur son front et sur le côté de son visage qui était endommagé depuis la première attaque de kaiju, lorsque le plafond surplombant la moitié de la pièce qu'elle occupait lui était tombé dessus. Et le matériel dont il avait besoin était derrière elle, à côté de la carcasse. Parfait. Il se leva et alla se saisir des fils dont il allait avoir besoin pour connecter le cerveau à son matériel. 

-Et bien, j'ai exactement dix minutes avant que ce cerveau en parfait état de marche ne soit complètement inutilisable et je ne vois aucun autre moyen pour trouver une information de source sûre. C'est ma vie contre celle du reste du monde, alors je pense que je peux m'y résigner. Ribaude. 

Il l'appelait ainsi parce qu'à un moment donné, bien des années auparavant, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils aimaient tous les deux les histoires du Roi Arthur. La fois d'après, lorsqu'ils s'étaient de nouveau disputés, il s'était dit que se servir d'un terme médiéval pour l'insulter l'agacerait de façon délicieuse et il avait vu juste, même si à présent, elle levait les yeux au ciel au lieu de le fusiller du regard. 

Il ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu le trouver sans qu'il lui ait donné d'indications, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le lui demander. C'était le moment d'insérer ces fichus câbles dans le cerveau de kaiju, il s'exécuta donc, en choisissant d'ignorer la douleur cuisante dans sa main droite. 

-Très bien, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser le faire seul, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. 

Et elle extirpa un autre casque de son sac. 

-Que… 

-J'avais deviné que tu partirais en pensant le faire seul, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et en branchant son casque au matériel. Alors quand tu m'as appelée, j'ai pensé que ça irait mieux si je venais t'aider, parce que tout génie que tu sois, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle il faut deux personnes pour créer un pont neuronal. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire et branche-moi. 

-Tu… tu es consciente qu'on pourrait tous les deux avoir le cerveau complètement grillé, pas vrai ? 

Elle soupira et le regarda d'une façon qui lui noua le ventre, mais pas pour une mauvaise raison. C'était presque doux. Presque. 

-Je préfère prendre ce risque plutôt que d'être sûre que tu vas foutre en l'air ton cerveau. Non pas que tu aies causé beaucoup de dégâts la dernière fois que tu as essayé, donc à quel point cela pourrait-il mal tourner ? Et comment comptes-tu l'annoncer à tout le monde si… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? 

Ah oui. Son bandage de fortune était imbibé de sang. 

-Plus tard. Juste… plus tard, d'accord ? Très bien. Faisons-le avant de manquer de temps. Et… écoute, si ça se finit mal, peut-être que ce n'était pas l'impression que je donnais la moitié du temps mais… j'ai aimé travailler avec toi. 

-Tu as des bonnes manières maintenant ? Allez. Allons-y. 

Elle se coiffa de son casque et elle avait raison, ils n'avaient plus le temps et il n'allait pas rester éveillé très longtemps, adrénaline ou pas, et donc il appuya sur le bouton vert. 

L'espace d'un instant, il s'inquiéta, merde et si on n'était pas compatibles, et puis, juste avant de se sentir partir, il se dit que si toutes les piques qu'ils s'étaient échangés ces dix dernières années n'étaient pas de la compatibilité, alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. 

C'était plus rapide que la première fois. Il savait qu'elle voyait ses souvenirs, qu'elle voyait son père, homme d'affaires avant tout, haïssant son troisième enfant après la mort en couches de leur mère (qui mourait encore en couches de nos jours, franchement), qu'elle le voyait lui, le seul qui avait réussi à entretenir de bonnes relations avec son frère et sa sœur ainsi qu'avec son père jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, qu'elle voyait la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Cersei le jour où il avait fait ses valises pour partir à Oldtown parce que là-bas se trouvaient les meilleures facultés de biologie, qu'elle voyait qu'ils ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlé après ça, qu'elle voyait les querelles incessantes qu'il avait eues avec son père, et ses discussions mensuelles avec Tyrion, et comment sa vie n'était composée que de travail, de désillusion et de travail jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé avec elle dans le département scientifique et qu'au moins il ait quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait discuter en étant sûr d'être compris, même s'ils étaient partis du mauvais pied. 

Et il la voyait grandir petit à petit, perdre sa mère et ses trois frères ainsi que le côté gauche de son visage à cause des kaijus alors qu'elle avait à peine dix-sept ans, suite à une enfance partagée entre des moments familiaux heureux et une scolarité atroce, parce qu'elle avait toujours été bonne en maths, qu'elle n'avait jamais été jolie et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis pour l'aider à supporter tout ça, il la vit pleurer le jour où elle obtint son diplôme à la fin du lycée parce qu'elle avait découvert que le type qui lui demandait de sortir avec elle depuis près d'un mois l'avait fait à cause d'un pari entre amis et après son discours en valyrien et avoir cogné ce connard en plein visage, elle avait pleuré pendant deux heures et avait déjeuné seule avec son père, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Il la vit aller à l'université avec un an d'avance et réussir chacun de ses examens avant de réussir à déchiffrer le codage des kaijus pendant qu'elle écrivait sa thèse, thèse qu'elle n'avait évidemment jamais terminée parce que le gouvernement l'avait écartée sans cérémonie, et il la vit s'immerger dans son travail parce qu'au moins, ils la prenaient au sérieux et ressentait toujours un petit pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un faire des commentaires sur son apparence, et puis il vit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se sentir reconnaissant à l'idée de partager le laboratoire _ il ne savait pas que cette fois où elle avait laissé échapper un rire à l'une de ses blagues stupides au bout de trois ans de cohabitation, c'était la première fois qu'elle riait aux éclats depuis le lycée. Et puis il vit… oh, songea-t-il, comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça, mais elle le repoussa, et il ressentit alors tout ce qu'elle ressentait et ils étaient inquietseffrayésettellementfascinés en même temps et ils furent propulsés dans la putain de ruche qui reliaient tous les cerveaux de kaiju et il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'évanouir sous la pression mais il finit par le voir, oh, il le vit et putain, putain, putain, ils s'étaient tellement plantés… 

Il arracha le casque de sa tête au même moment que Brienne et il la regarda. Il était sûr d'avoir l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle. Aussi effrayé. Avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de lui, fasse quelques pas et finisse par tomber à genoux et se mette à vomir, toutefois, et il comprenait pourquoi. Oh, il savait. 

Il parvint à se remettre debout et à marcher vers elle, mais le temps qu'il arrive, elle était déjà de nouveau sur pieds, pâle comme un linceul. 

-Ils ne le savent pas… murmura Brienne. Oh merde, si on ne leur dit pas, ils vont tous y passer dès qu'ils seront près de la faille. 

-On doit y aller, marmonna-t-il, se sentant déjà pris de vertige. Putain, on doit y aller maintenant… ah, merde, aide-moi, Brienne. 

-Il aura fallu la fin du monde pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, hein ? 

Mais elle lui prit le bras et le soutint. Même ruisselant de pluie, son corps restait chaud et il ressentait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait elle, c'est à dire rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. 

-Non. Attends un peu. Là. Reste debout. 

Elle l'appuya contre un mur et sans même lui laisser l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle ôta sa veste si pratique et complètement fichue ainsi que sa chemise elle aussi si pratique et complètement fichue, ne restant couverte que de sa brassière pratique et plutôt chaste, puis déchira son t-shirt en deux afin de bander son poignet tailladé avec du mieux qu'elle put. Ensuite, elle remit sa veste, bien qu'elle ne dissimulât pas grand chose de sa quasi-nudité. 

Une fugace image de Brienne croisant les bras pour dissimuler sa poitrine inexistante dans les vestiaires d'un gymnase lui traversa l'esprit et il secoua la tête pour l'en chasser, mais elle lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sans cesser de courir en direction du cockpit dont elle venait. 

Il n'était pas réellement conscient lorsqu'elle le poussa à l'intérieur. Très bien. Très bien. A présent il allait s'asseoir et ils allaient arriver au Shatterdrome et il devait juste rester concentré… 

-Arrête de faire comme si ça ne te faisait pas souffrir. 

-Comment tu sais que je fais semblant ? Demanda Jaime alors que l'hélicoptère s'envolait et que l'adrénaline se faisait ressentir avec plus de force. 

-Parce que je le ressens aussi, répondit Brienne. Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis que tu as initié la connexion. 

Si on survit à tout ça, je vais étudier ça de plus près, bordel. Après avoir publié une centaine d'ouvrages sur l'ADN de ces putains de kaijus, songea-t-il, et Brienne renifla à ses côtés. 

-Ah. Merde. Désolé si… 

-Ne le sois pas. Ca n'est pas grave. 

-Je doute qu'être dans ma putain de tête s'apparente à un séjour dans les Iles Estivales, ribaude. 

-Il y a pire comme endroits, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, et s'il décida que perdre connaissance la tête sur son épaule, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au Shatterdrome, était une bonne idée et bien… elle ne le repoussa pas exactement. 

Il eut du répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entraîne à sa suite et se mette à courir. C'est vrai. Ils avaient regagné la base. Elle se dirigeait vers la tour de contrôle. Il pouvait tenir la distance. Elle criait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un médecin sans cesser de courir, et tiens elle était pieds nus à présent, et il avait perdu tellement de sang… 

Il se sentit soudainement plus concentré et son esprit redevint plus clair. 

Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut que c'était grâce à elle. 

Intéressant. L'instant d'après, ils avaient franchi une porte au pas de course et Brienne avait poussé violemment Loras Tyrell, l'envoyant au sol, parce qu'il se trouvait sur leur chemin. 

-Les gars, qu'est-ce que… Commença Sam mais Brienne l'écarta sans ménagement et se saisit du microphone qui permettait à Sam de communiquer avec le reste de l'équipe. 

-Pourquoi vous êtes… ah, c'est vrai, merde, les gars ? Vous êtes tous là ? Tenta de nouveau Jaime, à bout de souffle même si les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il attendit que Stark et Mervault lui donnent tous deux le feu vert puis il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de formuler une phrase cohérente. La faille, elle mène vers une autre dimension, ils ne se contentent pas juste de surgir du centre de notre monde ou n'importe quelle autre connerie à laquelle on a pu penser… 

-Et si quoique ce soit en-dehors d'eux essaie de s'y engouffrer… disons, qu'il n'y parviendra pas. Parce qu'il est relié à leur système génétique _ seuls les kaijus peuvent traverser, et c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas réussi à la faire exploser toutes les fois où on a essayé. Si vous cherchez à la franchir dans l'état actuel des choses, ça… ça… 

-Exploserait probablement à cause d'un putain de système d'autodestruction, donc si vous voulez avoir une chance que ça marche, vous devez d'abord buter un kaiju et l'envelopper autour de vos épaules ou vous en recouvrir ou je ne sais quoi avant de seulement essayer de… 

-Le matériel génétique doit être le même, les gars. Ou vous allez tous y passer avant même d'avoir commencé. Compris ? 

Il les entendit acquiescer d'une voix faible tous les quatre. 

-Wahou, vous avez complètement explosé les records niveau « je finis les phrases de l'autre », s'exclama Sam comme s'il essayait d'alléger une situation complètement désespérée. 

-Un des effets de la connexion, répondit Brienne. Et que quelqu'un aille chercher cet imbécile de médecin. Ou alors qu'on amène Jaime à l'aile médicale… 

-Je ne vais nulle part tant que ce cauchemar n'est pas terminé. Je peux très bien me faire examiner ici. 

-Si tu ne t'évanouis pas d'abord, soupira Brienne. 

Tyrell apporta une paire de chaises supplémentaire et ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber dessus, et putain Brienne était toujours à moitié nue et avait l'air de s'en soucier comme de l'an quarante. Il entendait parfaitement Renly s'agiter dans la pièce et jurer toutes les trois secondes, mais il lui était simplement impossible de rester concentré… 

Puis tout redevint clair et il cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers la gauche. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

-Ca fonctionne, pas vrai ? Répondit Brienne en haussant les épaules et Jaime se promit que si aucun d'eux ne mourait ce soir, il allait se montrer honnête à propos de ce qu'il avait vu à travers leur connexion. 

Mais pas tout de suite. 

\- 2 

Une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'endroit où ils devaient être éjectés, Theon prit une grande inspiration et décida que pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait initier une putain de conversation à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. 

Comme chacun aurait pu le constater, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Et il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas le faire _ après tout, personne n'était censé chasser le LAPIN cette fois. Le fait est qu'il n'en était même pas à débattre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait empêcher Robb de voir certains de ses souvenirs comme ça avait été le cas la dernière fois. Mais il soupçonnait que laisser Robb dans l'obscurité à propos de ces trois semaines qu'il avait passées en compagnie de Ramsay Bolton juste après la mort d'Asha était la raison même de sa déconcentration et de sa chasse au LAPIN la première fois, il décida donc que réitérer l'expérience était inutile. 

D'une certaine manière, il voulait aussi que Robb sache dans quoi il mettait les pieds et s'il se fiait à l'atmosphère, loin d'être chargée de malaise, et au fait qu'ils s'étaient connectés, il était à peu près sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. 

Il lui avait donc tout montré. Et Robb avait jeté des regards inquiets dans sa direction tout au long du processus mais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour en parler une seule fois, et Theon comprenait pourquoi. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose de mal. De stupide. Theon avait du mal à croire que Robb en serait capable, mais ce n'était pas la question. 

-Ecoute, commença-t-il, décidant qu'il ferait tout aussi bien d'en finir pour en être débarrassé. J'espère que… que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise… 

-Si c'est ce que tu ressens, tu n'as qu'à moitié raison. 

-Pardon ? 

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Je suis furax. J'essaie juste de ne pas le montrer. Et je suis furax contre lui, pas contre toi. 

-C'était… c'était ma faute, pourtant. Je veux dire… j'aurais dû savoir… 

-Je ne crois pas qu'on dispose d'assez de temps pour que je puisse te convaincre à quel point tu as tort de penser ça, mais rappelle-moi de le faire, si jamais on sort vivants de cette faille. 

-Mais… 

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je te dirai, si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense. 

-Vas-y alors, répondit-il, d'un ton de voix qu'il aurait voulu assuré mais qui trahissait sa nervosité. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de croire à cette histoire de « je suis furax, mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer ». Peut-être que Robb ne voulait simplement pas lui dire qu'il trouvait cette histoire répugnante, ou que lui-même l'était, et dans quel univers cette histoire pourrait-elle ne pas être de sa faute ? Il aurait pu éviter de se retrouver dans une situation aussi merdique, mais… 

-Theon ? 

-Ouais ? 

-Tu as un très joli prénom. Il te va vraiment bien. Est-ce que je dois le répéter encore une fois ? 

L'espace d'un moment, il ne sut pas comment réagir face au visage si douloureusement sincère de Robb et ses propos, parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose en lui se réchauffer sans explication, et ça lui faisait tellement de bien, un bien fou. Il se rendit alors compte que la sensation lui venait simplement de Robb. C'était logique. Il avait toujours été le genre de personne à tout ressentir lors d'une connexion puis l'enfouir et ne le voir ressurgir qu'au moins un jour plus tard, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un ressentirait un jour de telles choses envers lui. 

Mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Sa réaction n'était due qu'à ce que Robb venait de dire. Parce que de tout ce qu'il avait vu à travers leur connexion, il avait réussi à comprendre ce qui l'avait blessé le plus, ce qui continuait à blesser le plus quand il y repensait. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour être amené à sourire dans une telle situation mais au moment même où il s'aperçut que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il lui fut impossible de s'en empêcher. 

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et… merci. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer un marché ? 

-Un marché ? 

-Tu cesses de penser que je me soucie vraiment des personnes avec qui tu es sorti, on se concentre tous les deux sur l'explosion de cette stupide faille, et à notre retour sur la terre ferme, je te montre exactement combien je suis différent de ton connard d'ex. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? 

Theon s'apprêtait à accepter. Vraiment. 

Puis, il entendit la voix de Stannis s'élever du transmetteur. 

-Pas que je ne sois pas content que vous ayez mis les choses au clair, mais est-ce que vous êtes conscients que nous sommes toujours en communication et que, puisque vous êtes connectés, vous n'avez pas besoin de parler à voix haute ? 

Le visage de Robb devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, ou peu s'en faut. 

-Hum. Désolé, monsieur. 

Ils entendirent tous deux le rire étouffé du Marshall en arrière-fond et Theon était à peu près sûr que son visage était aussi empourpré que celui de Robb lorsqu'il lui répondit mentalement « marché conclu ». 

Puis il s'empêcha d'y réfléchir davantage, parce que s'il voulait vraiment arriver à la dernière partie du marché pour que Robb honore sa parole, ils devaient d'abord faire exploser cette satanée faille et tuer quelques kaijus afin de la franchir. 

Un jeu d'enfant, comme qui dirait. 

C'était à peu près à cet instant que la communication s'était rétablie et que la division scientifique s'était mise à hurler tout en finissant les phrases de l'un et de l'autre. Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'ils étaient réellement en train de leur dire et il comprit soudain pourquoi ils avaient l'air si inquiet. 

-Putain, laissa-t-il échapper lorsque la communication prit fin. 

-Vois les choses du bon côté, ils auraient pu nous le dire une fois qu'on aurait déjà été dans l'océan. Au moins maintenant on peut essayer de trouver une solution. 

-Robb, on doit plonger dans cinq minutes. 

-Je n'étais pas le premier de ma classe en cours de stratégie pour rien. 

Robb se tut l'espace d'un court instant durant lequel Theon ressentit la détresse qui émanait de lui, puis, il se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur le micro de communication. Pourquoi était-il en train de penser « Je suis désolé », pourtant ? 

-Marshall ? Vous m'entendez ? 

-On t'entend, répondit Davos un instant après. 

-Je crois qu'on a besoin de revoir notre stratégie. 

-Je t'écoute. 

-Ils ont bien dit que si on voulait traverser la faille la… la bombe devait être déguisée en kaiju, pas vrai ? C'est impossible. Je veux dire, on ne peut rien lâcher si ça doit être recouvert de cadavres de kaijus. 

Certes. Robb marquait un point. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Robb… 

Ah. A présent, si. 

-Sauf que nous, on peut, pas vrai ? Parce que notre réacteur est nucléaire, conclut Theon au bout d'un moment. 

Il pouvait entendre Robb penser la même chose. Ce n'est pas complètement suicidaire. Si on atteint la nacelle de secours assez rapidement, on a une chance de s'en sortir. Mais, si tu ne veux pas tenter le coup… Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, idiot. Mourir à tes côtés n'est pas la pire des morts que j'aurais imaginées. 

Robb se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. 

-Theon dit vrai. Quand on aura plongé, vous devriez nous couvrir. Je pense que vous pouvez vous assurer que la bombe se soit bel et bien détachée après être sortis du Jaguar. On descend, on bute quelques kaijus, quand on s'est assurés qu'on a une dépouille en bon état pour nous recouvrir, vous vous tenez prêts à partir et vous lâchez la bombe. Ça nous dégagera le passage. Ensuite, on s'y engouffre et on termine le boulot. 

-Stark. La voix de Stannis avait rarement été aussi frêle. Tu en en train de nous dire que vous vous engagez volontairement pour une mission suicide. Vous n'avez même pas trente ans. Si quelqu'un doit se sacrifier, ce sera nous. 

Theon secoua la tête et répondit à la place de Robb avant que celui-ci ait eu l'occasion de le faire. 

-Monsieur, même si vous le faisiez, ça serait inutile. La bombe n'exploserait pas. Et ce n'est pas entièrement suicidaire. Si on calcule correctement, je crois qu'on aura le temps de s'en sortir. Il a raison, soit on fait comme ça, soit on n'a aucune chance pour que ça marche. 

L'espace d'un instant, on n'entendit que le silence. 

-Bon sang de… très bien. Vous avez raison. On le fait à votre manière. Mais seulement si vous me jurez de tout faire pour vous en sortir, parce que je refuse d'avoir vos deux morts sur la conscience. 

-Dûment noté, Marshall, répondit Robb, et il était évident qu'il se forçait à prétendre qu'il croyait sincèrement que son plan avait une chance de marcher pour tout le monde. 

-Deux minutes avant l'éjection, dit Sam Tarly à travers la communication d'une voix qui trahissait son envie de pleurer. 

-Robb ? Il devait le lui dire de vive voix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

-Ouais ? 

-Je t'entends très bien envisager toutes les possibilités qui impliqueraient ma survie et pas la tienne. Je suis déjà passé par là une fois et si tu penses que je vais revivre ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Soit on s'en sort tous les deux, soit on y passe tous les deux. Ou alors, tu t'en sors. 

-Je… Moi non plus je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. 

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, ne le revivons pas. D'accord ? 

-D'accord. Très bien. Je jure que je ne le ferai pas. 

Au moins, il sentait aussi que Robb ne lui mentait pas. 

Il était à peu près sûr que signer son propre arrêt de mort était censé être bien pire que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. 

\- 1 

-Robb, pour la dernière fois… 

-Marshall, monsieur, tout va bien. Préparez-nous le terrain et partez. 

-Très bien. Assurez-vous seulement qu'on puisse vous remettre une médaille à tous les deux plus tard, parce que je refuse d'organiser vos funérailles sans vos putains de corps, dit Mervault, et Robb rirait bien si seulement il pouvait trouver la force de le faire. 

Au moins, ils avaient un kaiju de catégorie cinq sur leurs épaules et Theon en maintenait un deuxième solidement ancré à leur flan métallique à l'aide du bras gauche. Ils avaient demandé à leur putain de division scientifique juste avant que la communication ne soit coupée et ils leur avaient répondu que ça devrait probablement suffire. 

Probablement. 

Il entendait clairement le son produit par les nacelles de secours que l'on s'apprêtait à envoyer à l'autre bout de la communication et il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'au moins l'un d'eux se sorte de ce merdier vivant. 

-Arrête ça, Stark. Je vais bien. 

-Arrête tes conneries, je sens très bien à quel point tu ne vas pas bien, répondit doucement Robb. Il regarda face à lui et aperçut les deux nacelles de secours voler droit vers la surface maritime, pareils à deux points minuscules. 

Contrairement aux deux catégories cinq qui émergèrent de la faille, mais ça ne faisait rien. La bombe automatique devait être larguée maximum dans une minute. Ils ne risquaient rien. 

-Pardon ? 

-Allez, je t'entends parfaitement penser que tu ne veux pas mourir maintenant. Je ne veux pas non plus, soit dit en passant, mais… 

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je sais ça. Je pense juste à des trucs ridicules et stupides. Ce n'est rien. 

-Comme quoi ? 

-Et bien, tu as vu certaines choses au cours de notre connexion. Qui est la dernière personne que j'ai embrassée ? 

L'espace d'un instant, Robb ne comprit pas où Theon voulait en venir _ il l'avait vu coucher avec un grand nombre de personnes, surtout des coups d'un soir avec des techniciens du Shatterdrome, les années passées, mais à présent qu'il y pensait, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il ait embrassé aucune de ces personnes. Ce qui signifiait… 

-Attends une minute… lui ? 

-J'étais… Je pensais t'embrasser avant qu'on reçoive cet appel pour se préparer. Juste pour… savoir ce que ça ferait. Avec lui, c'était la première fois, alors… je suppose que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait en-dehors d'une relation malsaine. Et puis j'ai flippé et… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir sans même savoir ce que ça fait, mais quelle importance. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, pas vrai ? 

Proudwing commençait à s'illuminer, songea Robb, distrait. Ça ne prendrait peut-être plus qu'une quinzaine de secondes. Et ensuite tout serait peut-être fini d'ici encore une dizaine de secondes et ils devraient se hâter quand la voie serait dégagée. 

Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. 

-Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux rien avoir. 

-Que… 

-Regarde bien, dit Robb avant de se concentrer pendant un moment. Il imagina qu'ils s'embrassaient. Doucement. Sans aucune précipitation, du moins au début. Il pensa à la façon dont il embrasserait Theon s'il pouvait. Il imagina la façon dont il poserait la main sur sa nuque ou sa joue, pensa à tous les détails qui lui traversaient l'esprit en un laps de temps aussi court, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la bombe sur le point d'exploser. 

Au moment où Proudwing se dirigea vers les flammes, il projeta l'image dans l'esprit de Theon aussi fort qu'il put, et il sentit à quel moment Theon la reçut, laissant échapper une inspiration saccadée. Puis, il ferma les yeux lorsque la vue de la lumière provenant de l'extérieur lui devint insoutenable. 

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, il n'y avait plus ni Jaguar ni kaiju face à eux. Simplement la faille béante. 

-C'est comme ça que je t'embrasserais, murmura Robb. 

-Va te faire foutre, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. 

-Alors que dirais-tu d'y descendre et qu'on arrête de partir du principe qu'on va tous les deux y rester ? 

-Très bien. Mais tu as intérêt à rester en vie. Tu me dois bien ça. 

-Avec grand plaisir. Alors, on y va ? 

-On y va. 

Robb s'assura que leur prise sur le cadavre du kaiju était suffisamment ferme puis ils se mirent à courir et rien ne vint leur barrer la route jusqu'à la faille. 

Il pria pour que deux cadavres suffisent, de toutes ses forces, puis ils sautèrent. 

oOo

-Merde, ça marche, s'extasia Theon lorsqu'ils furent descendus sans s'embraser suite à l'impact. Putain, ils avaient eu raison. 

-Wahou. C'est complètement dingue, dit Robb en regardant à l'extérieur, se sentant comme s'il venait de tomber en plein milieu d'un trip de camé _ il ne voyait que des couleurs vives agressant ses yeux tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'enfoncer. 

-Je te le fais pas dire. Très bien. On devrait… oh, putain. 

Avant que Robb ait pu demander ce qui se passait, il regarda le tableau de bord. 

Putain, en effet, le niveau d'oxygène venait juste de tomber à dix pourcents pour eux deux. 

-Merde, merde, jura Theon. OK. Stark, il faut qu'on bouge. Maintenant. 

-On en aura assez si on démarre le pilotage automat… 

-Y a pas de pilotage automatique. Quand je l'ai réparée, la seule façon d'en venir à bout c'était de la reprogrammer : si tu veux que la machine s'autodétruise, il faut le faire manuellement. 

Le niveau d'oxygène tomba à huit pourcents. 

-Très bien. Theon, prépare les nacelles de secours. 

-Hors de quest… 

-J'ai piloté cet engin pendant des années, je sais comment fonctionne la procédure. Prépare les deux nacelles et grimpe dans l'une d'elles. Je te jure que je n'éjecterai pas la tienne si je n'ai aucun moyen d'éjecter la mienne, d'accord ? Vas-y. 

Theon semblait sur le point de rétorquer, mais plus ils parlaient, plus leur niveau d'oxygène diminuait et au moment où ils devraient bouger, ils en consumeraient encore davantage. Il hocha la tête et Robb sentit le pont neuronal se briser lorsque Theon quitta son siège de co-pilote et courut du côté où se trouvaient les nacelles. 

OK. 

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit de même. Merde, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point leur combinaison pouvait se révéler lourde, surtout lorsque le besoin de se déplacer dans un endroit sans la putain de gravité à laquelle ils étaient habitués se faisait sentir. Et lorsque le niveau d'oxygène tomba à deux pourcents, au moment où il parvint devant le bouton rouge, il commença à nourrir des doutes sur sa capacité à pouvoir parvenir jusqu'aux nacelles de secours. 

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et brisa la vitre de sécurité avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. 

-Procédure d'autodestruction activée, entendit-il résonner dans la machine au bout d'un court moment. Vous disposez de deux minutes pour évacuer les lieux. Je répète, vous disposez de deux minutes pour évacuer les lieux. 

Et à cet instant précis, son niveau d'oxygène tomba à zéro. 

Putain, pensa-t-il avant de retirer son casque et de le balancer. La tête commençait déjà à lui tourner, mais s'il se dépêchait, songeait-il, il pouvait rester debout suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir jusqu'aux nacelles de secours _ il devait bien rester un petit peu d'oxygène dans l'air qu'il respirait, espérait-il de toutes ses forces, et tandis que le sol commençait à trembler sous ses pieds, il essaya de courir, ou du moins ce qui s'y apparentait le plus. 

Au moment où il parvint aux nacelles, il pouvait à peine y voir clair et la plupart de ce qu'il voyait était rouge. Le moindre bruit lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de marteau sur le crâne et Theon était déjà dans la nacelle, qui était bien sûr déjà fermée, et il le regardait comme s'il se préparait à l'assassiner s'il osait appuyer sur le bouton pour l'éjecter, mais… 

Je te jure que j'essaie d'y arriver, pensa Robb, espérant que leur connexion était encore suffisamment forte pour que Theon l'entende, puis il appuya sur le bouton. 

La nacelle partit presque instantanément. 

Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, se sentant sur le point de vomir, et puis… 

Plus que quarante-cinq secondes pour évacuer les lieux, dit le haut-parleur, et… putain. Il devait essayer. Il détestait briser ses promesses, il mourait d'envie d'embrasser Theon pour de vrai et il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, alors il prit une dernière grande inspiration, le souffle court, et rampa jusqu'à sa nacelle de secours. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir réussi à appuyer sur tous les boutons dans le bon ordre grâce à sa seule mémoire corporelle, et il était certain qu'il restait exactement vingt secondes avant l'explosion lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton qui propulsa sa nacelle à l'extérieur, il était donc tout à fait probable qu'il ne s'en sorte pas vivant, mais il avait essayé, pas vrai ? 

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. 

oOo 

-… Espèce de putain d'imbécile borné et stupide, si tu oses être mort, je prierai pour que tu ne le sois pas et je te tuerai de mes propres mains à nouveau ! Qui t'a mis dans le crâne que c'était une bonne idée ? Tu crois que ça m'importe que tu aies eu la grandeur d'âme de t'assurer qu'il y ait au moins un corps pour tes funérailles ? Je refuse… 

-Theon, bordel, tu vas vraiment finir par me tuer si tu m'écrases comme ça, grogna Robb, sans comprendre la moitié de ce qui se passait. Il savait juste que Theon hurlait avec grandiloquence dans son oreille, que sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et qu'il avait mal aux côtes parce que son corps était violemment pressé contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. Oh, et une odeur de sel lui parvenait, aussi. 

-Attends, quoi… oh. Je n'ai pas senti de pouls, dit Theon et la sensation d'être écrasé disparut. 

Robb cligna des yeux et vit qu'il était allongé dans la nacelle de secours ouverte, que Theon était agenouillé en face de lui, l'air d'avoir pleuré à chaudes larmes, qu'ils flottaient sur l'océan et que Sam Tarly déblatérait dans son oreillette des trucs comme « comment est-ce possible qu'il soit encore en vie ». 

Robb arracha l'oreillette et la jeta dans l'océan. Elle ne faisait que renforcer son mal de crâne. 

-Et bien, je crois que je suis définitivement encore en vie. Je suis à peu près sûr que si j'étais dans l'au-delà, je n'aurais pas l'impression que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. 

-Ouais, et je peux savoir qui t'a dit de me faire partir en premier ? 

-J'ai suivi, pas vrai ? 

-… Je suppose que oui, répondit Theon, d'une voix si douce qu'elle était presque inaudible, et ce fut à ce moment… Ce fut à ce moment que la réalité frappa Robb de plein fouet. 

-Merde, on l'a fait, pas vrai ? 

-On dirait bien. Tarly dit que la faille s'est effondrée sur le portail, donc… ouais. 

-OK. Très bien. Je suppose que maintenant, je peux honorer ma part du contrat, dans ce cas. 

-Excuse-moi ? 

-Espèce d'idiot, je tiens toujours mes promesses, pas vrai ? 

Puis, il noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Theon pour pouvoir se redresser de façon à être agenouillé et l'embrassa exactement comme il avait pensé le faire auparavant, sauf que cette fois, c'était un peu plus pressé et totalement mieux, parce que c'était réel, et même si l'odeur salée de l'eau de mer les environnait, il lui sembla que c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il ait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un. Pendant un moment, Theon se tint coi comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il finit par lui rendre son baiser avec ardeur, ses mains venant s'accrocher avec force aux épaules de Robb, et lorsque Robb dut briser leur étreinte parce que la tête commençait à lui tourner, il savait qu'il souriait sans aucune gêne. 

-Je dois dire que tu embrasses bien mieux en vrai, finit par dire Theon, mais il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes sous l'effet du soulagement. 

-Ca tombe bien, parce que j'ai prévu de continuer jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours et de ne pas m'arrêter jusque là. Et dès que ma tête aura cessé de tourner, ce n'est pas que des baisers que je vais te donner. 

-C'est une bonne chose que tu tiennes tes promesses, hein ? 

Robb ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et ne mentionna pas les larmes qui roulaient sur leurs joues, recommençant aussitôt à l'embrasser. 

0 

-Je suis à peu près certain qu'on devrait se sentir offensés qu'aucun d'eux n'ait seulement réalisé qu'on pouvait les entendre, marmonna Stannis entre ses dents, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air si réprobateur. Certes, ils auraient au moins pu demander si tout allait bien pour eux avant de se bécoter devant tout le monde, mais il n'allait pas vraiment les en blâmer. A en croire la communication qui leur avait été retransmise depuis l'océan, ça devait finir par arriver. 

-On pourra leur faire honte plus tard quand on leur dira qu'on a assisté à toute la scène, répondit Davos, et au moins il avait l'air amusé. Jusqu'à ce que la nacelle de secours de Robb ne surgisse de l'eau, il avait eu l'air d'être la personnification même de la défaite. Et au fait, comment va ton bras ? 

Il se dit qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir. 

-Je ne le sens plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais ça en valait la peine. 

-Tu es complètement fou, mais je n'arrive même pas à désapprouver, soupira Davos en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule intacte de Stannis. 

Il songea que ce ne serait pas si terrible si les secours avaient un peu de retard. 

\+ 1 

-Et bien, je suppose que si je devais rassembler un groupe d'individus pour former un club destiné à ceux qui ont perdu un ou plusieurs membres pendant cette guerre, il y aurait pire que Stannis Baratheon comme compagnie. 

-J'ose espérer que cette déclaration n'est due qu'à la morphine, soupira Brienne, assise à côté du lit d'hôpital de Jaime. Au moins, il ne prenait pas la nouvelle que tous les putains de tendons de son poignet droit étaient trop endommagés pour qu'il puisse espérer se servir de sa main aussi bien qu'avant si mal qu'elle l'avait craint. 

-Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il refuserait d'en être pourtant. Merde, c'est dommage. 

-Tant mieux si tu peux rire de la situation. 

-Hé, je suis vivant. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux mains pour écrire tous les ouvrages qui feront enfin de moi le scientifique le plus brillant du continent. Enfin, avec toi, je suppose, mais là encore ça aurait pu être pire. Je pourrais être mort ou avoir le cerveau complètement grillé, par exemple. En fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de ma main droite, tu peux très bien écrire si on partage les bénéfices. La plupart des parents qui me restent me détestaient déjà avant ça, donc ça n'a aucune importance. On m'avait déjà déshérité. En fait, tu devrais commencer à penser au premier ouvrage qu'on va écrire. Il faut absolument qu'on montre à tout le monde à quel point ils ont eu tort quand ils nous ont laissé seulement tous les deux coincés dans leur putain de division scientifique. 

-Peut-être que c'est mieux d'attendre que la morphine ait cessé de faire effet, mais compte sur moi. 

Elle ne parvenait même pas à trouver en elle la motivation pour lui conseiller de ne pas précipiter les choses _ pour être totalement honnête, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où ils commenceraient à révéler au grand jour tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé durant ces dix dernières années et où ils cesseraient d'être considérés comme les parias de la communauté scientifique. Elle éprouvait encore du ressentiment suite à la dernière conférence à laquelle elle avait assisté _ cinq ans auparavant _ où les gens ne cessaient de chuchoter dans son dos qu'elle perdait son temps à étudier de stupides kaijus et à partager son bureau avec un biologiste réputé pour sa folie. Sans oublier la rancœur qu'elle entretenait toujours envers tous ceux qui avaient déserté la division scientifique pour se calfeutrer dans des universités qui payaient plus grassement. 

-Parfait. Et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi je suis coincé ici, bordel ? 

-Parce que tu as perdu une sacrée quantité de sang et que tu as besoin d'une prise en charge médicale ? 

-Et bien, puisque tu n'es là que depuis cinq minutes, ça veut dire que tu as quelques potins sur ce qui s'est passé à me raconter, pas vrai ? 

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. 

-D'accord, mais seulement parce que tu mérites une pause. Si je dis que tout le monde fait la fête depuis que la situation est sous contrôle, tu ne t'en contenteras pas, pas vrai ? 

-Bien sûr que non. Je veux des détails, ribaude. 

-Evidemment que tu en veux. Bon… Oberyn et Ellaria sont parvenus à convaincre une infirmière de les autoriser à partir. Donc, ils sont présentement en train de faire la fête, eux aussi. En fauteuils roulants. Je suis à peu près certaine que Loras et Renly ont fait une fugue amoureuse à un moment donné. 

-Ils ont fait quoi ? 

-Aucune idée. Ils sont restés dans la tour de contrôle jusqu'au retour du Marshall et des autres, puis ils ont bu quelques verres et une demi-heure plus tard, ils ont disparu. 

-Si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de baiser comme des lapins à l'heure qu'il est. 

-Mais oui, quand l'un des deux est recouvert de brûlures au premier et second degré ? 

-Tu marques un point. Ensuite ? 

-Euh… Sam Tarly est parti « passer un coup de fil » une heure avant que j'arrive et il n'était toujours pas revenu quand je suis partie. 

-Bien. Je suppose qu'il est en train de baiser par téléphone avec son âme sœur du Mur. 

Brienne leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Evidemment que c'était la première conclusion à laquelle il parvenait, pouvait-il en être autrement ? 

-Ton collègue Stannis m'a tout l'air d'être la personne la plus heureuse de la Terre. 

-Quoi ? 

-Ouais. A pas cessé de sourire depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. Je crois que tout le monde à l'exception du Marshall est en train de paniquer. 

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il allait probablement se retrouver avec un bras inutilisable ? 

-Il a toujours l'air de penser qu'il vit la meilleure semaine de son existence. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, ils ont tous les deux l'air d'être sur un nuage, pourtant. 

-Je suppose qu'il était grand temps qu'ils fassent leur coming-out. 

-Pardon ? 

-Oh allez, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Putain, ça fait des années qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est juste qu'ils le cachent bien. Sérieusement, seul Stannis pourrait être heureux avec un bras hors service. De toute façon, je pense que tu es en train de passer à côté du ragot le plus croustillant. 

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit vraiment d'une histoire du ragot le plus croustillant ou est-ce que c'est à propos de ce pari que je n'ai pas voulu relever ? Parce que non, ils ne se sont pas mariés. 

-Oh, merde. Vraiment ? 

-Vraiment. Mais bon, ils n'ont pas cessé de s'embrasser et de se sucer les amygdales depuis qu'ils sont rentrés alors… 

-Sérieusement ? 

-Sérieusement. Certaines chaînes télévisées sont venues les voir pour les interviewer et ils ne se sont pas décollés d'une semelle en répondant. Et ils s'embrassaient à chaque nouvelle question. 

-Et j'étais coincé ici pendant que tous les trucs intéressants arrivaient ? 

-La prochaine fois, assure-toi de ne pas te retrouver avec une main presque entièrement sectionnée, si ça t'intéresse tant. 

-Bien, donc la morale de cette histoire, c'est que tout le monde va tremper son biscuit, sauf toi et moi. Tout ça me semble assez injuste, tu ne trouves ? 

-… Pardon ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle aurait peut-être dû, pourtant. Le connaissant comme elle le connaissait. Je doute fort que tu sois en état de tremper ton biscuit. Quant à moi, ça fait des années que ça ne m'est pas arrivé, je ne serai pas perturbée par davantage d'abstinence. 

-Dommage. On m'a dit que les parties de jambes en l'air étaient toujours phénoménales après une victoire. Mais sans parler de ça, je crois que tu mens.

-Je ne… 

-Brienne, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voiler la face, tu ne crois pas ? Drogue ou pas, je pense que je me souviens plutôt bien de ce que j'ai vu pendant notre connexion. 

Oh merde. Elle avait espéré que lors de leur connexion, il serait trop préoccupé par les pensées du kaiju pour se rendre compte que cela faisait à présent plusieurs années qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui en des termes amicaux. Amicaux. Qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui comme à son co-équipier. Là encore, elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais pourquoi s'en serait-elle seulement donné la peine ? Au fond d'elle-même, il lui plaisait, pas seulement parce qu'il était séduisant, même si ce n'était pas négligeable, mais… même si au tout début de leur partenariat, ils se criaient dessus bien plus violemment, il l'avait toujours traitée comme son égale, à partir du moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était réellement douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Ils s'étaient insultés un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il n'avait jamais mentionné sa laideur, même dans les moments où le seul fait de penser à lui la faisait entrer dans une rage folle (et l'inverse était probablement vrai). Elle n'avait jamais eu énormément d'amis, et aucun avec qui elle avait partagé autant d'espace vital qu'avec lui, et donc si à un moment donné elle s'était aperçue qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû ? Pour être honnête, ça faisait un moment qu'elle essayait de passer à autre chose _ ce n'était pas comme si les gars comme lui finissaient avec les filles comme elles, sans compter que désormais qu'il allait enfin obtenir le respect qu'il méritait auprès de la communauté scientifique, il pourrait littéralement avoir qui il voulait. Et donc… il avait remarqué. 

-Ecoute, est-ce qu'on peut régler ça comme… comme des adultes ? Je veux dire, tu n'as aucune raison de faire traîner ça en longu… 

-Qui a dit que je voulais que tu… tires un train sur moi ? 

-Comment est-ce que tu as seulement… 

-J'ai une hypothèse : si tu te connectes plus d'une fois par jour sans en avoir l'habitude, ça rendrait peut-être le pont neuronal plus solide de ton côté. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des preuves de ce que j'avance, mais je ressens tout ce que tu essaies désespérément de ne pas projeter maintenant et de toute évidence, la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la même chose de ton côté. 

-Euh… non. Le pont neuronal s'est brisé quand tu es parti dans l'aile médicale. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? 

-Et bien, si le pont neuronal fonctionnait aussi pour toi, tu saurais que la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que tu tires un trait sur moi, donc je peux en conclure que tu n'as pas accès à ce que je pense, pas vrai ? 

L'espace d'un instant, elle resta sans voix. Elle se tritura les méninges pour parvenir à une répartie satisfaisante, mais le fait est qu'il la regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux, comme s'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde, et… elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention lors de leur connexion passé le moment où il en était venu à respecter son travail, peut-être parce qu'elle était trop inquiète par rapport au kaiju, mais ensuite, il avait projeté quelque chose de flou et bizarre dans sa direction, quelque chose qu'il n'avait destiné qu'à elle. 

-Tu recommences. 

Il avait un léger rictus aux lèvres à présent, mais il ne contenait pas une once de malice. 

-Quoi ? 

-A avoir des arrière-pensées. Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de déconner à propos de ça, maintenant ? S'il te plaît. 

Elle déglutit et rapprocha sa chaise, toujours incertaine quant à la marche à suivre. Il eut un nouveau rictus et se redressa afin de se tenir plus droit. 

-Arrête d'être aussi indécise et lance-toi. 

-Me lancer pour quoi ? 

-Pour tout ce à quoi tu penses en ce moment. Et je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. Et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de t'en empêcher. 

-Tu as bien vu ce qui était arrivé à la dernière personne qui avait essayé de me faire faire ça parce qu'elle voulait rire à mes dépends, pas vrai ? 

-J'ai vu, et je n'ai aucune envie de payer le même prix. Et je n'ai également pas l'intention de bouger dans un futur proche. 

Très bien. 

Très bien. 

Il la regardait comme s'il était parfaitement sérieux, et… très bien. Elle avait besoin de ne pas y penser en détail ou elle allait flipper et s'enfuir, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître. 

Alors elle prit une grande inspiration, s'agenouilla à côté de son lit _ lit plutôt bas d'ailleurs _ posa une main sur sa joue, prit le temps de mémoriser la sensation de sa barbe lui picotant les doigts, puis décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de retarder l'inévitable. 

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, et elle n'avait pas vraiment le courage de se montrer plus insistante et d'appuyer carrément ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans compter le fait qu'elle n'avait embrassé que deux autres personnes maximum, en incluant Jaime, et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. 

Puis, il entrouvrit les lèvres en poussant un soupir et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre plus d'ardeur, toujours à l'aveugle, mais en ayant au moins la certitude que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était bon, vraiment bon, surtout lorsqu'il posa sa main gauche derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher plus encore de lui. 

Alors peut-être qu'elle se sentit plus hardie et introduisit le bout de sa langue dans sa bouche, ce qui lui valut une réponse pleine d'enthousiasme, et lorsque vint le moment de se retirer pour respirer, elle se sentait étourdie par le bien-être qui l'avait envahie, et elle était à peu près certaine qu'une partie de ce bien-être provenait de Jaime qui projetait ce qu'il ressentait grâce à cette connexion qui les liait, et peut-être que son cœur se souleva légèrement à cette pensée, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. 

Puis, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui décocha un petit sourire satisfait, visiblement content de la tournure des événements et… bien. Elle lui rendit son sourire parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement, et elle était à peu près sûre de ne s'être jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. 

-Wahou, laissa-t-il échapper au moment même où elle le pensait, si j'avais su, je t'aurais embrassée bien avant. 

-Excuse-moi ? 

-C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas le sentir. Mais moi si. Ribaude, tu projettes sans aucune restriction et laisse-moi te dire que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rendu quelqu'un aussi heureux au cours de ma vie. Ou d'avoir apporté à quelqu'un ce qui s'apparentait le plus à du bonheur. Il avait l'air essoufflé et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement mais il souriait toujours à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. 

-Je… je suis désolée, je ne… 

-Brienne, et si tu cessais d'aviser de t'excuser et que tu m'embrassais encore à la place ? 

Elle était sur le point de s'exécuter lorsqu'elle entendit des applaudissements depuis la porte. 

Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Oberyn et Ellaria, toujours en fauteuils roulants mais l'air bien portants hormis ce détail. 

-Que… 

-Oh, je vous en prie, attendez une minute avant de retourner à vos affaires, dit Oberyn. Je voulais seulement savoir… vous auriez l'amabilité de me dire s'il s'agit d'un événement récent ou si vous entretenez une romance secrète depuis un certain temps ? 

-… C'est un événement récent ? Répondit Jaime. 

-C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Lannister, dès qu'on pourra de nouveau marcher, rappelle-moi de te payer un verre. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que j'étais le seul à avoir parié que ça ne faisait pas du tout quatre ans que vous batifoliez, donc je vais amasser une sacrée somme. 

-Attends, ça fait combien de temps ? 

-Que les paris sont ouverts ? Trois ans, plus ou moins. Tu n'es pas le seul à parier, tu sais. 

Puis, il roula hors de la chambre après avoir échangé un baiser langoureux avec Ellaria… très bien. Parfait. Brienne ne laisserait pas cette information la perturber. 

Jaime avait l'air plutôt mortifié en les regardant partir. 

-Et bien… au moins, Greyjoy me doit toujours de l'argent. 

-Et puis, Oberyn a promis de te payer un verre, pas vrai ? 

-Tu n'étais pas censée m'embrasser à nouveau ? Ne me dis pas que je vais encore devoir attendre longtemps. 

-Les dieux me gardent si je te fais attendre, soupira Brienne avant de décider qu'il était inutile de faire semblant. 

Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'allongea à ses côtés et l'embrassa de nouveau au bout d'un moment. 

Elle ressentait toujours une certaine sensation de bien-être s'infiltrer sous sa peau et parcourir son corps sans qu'elle soit sûre qu'il provienne d'elle et peut-être qu'ils devraient se pencher sur la question prochainement mais pas pour l'instant. C'était leur premier jour suivant le succès de leur mission destinée à empêcher la fin du monde, et il n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer.


End file.
